Year of Wonder
by Supremebananamanager
Summary: The horcrux inside Harry speaks to him and helps him . Dark!harry , Slytherin!harry , Dumbledore and Weasley bashing and Hermione!bashing . This is a slash fic . The romance is very subtle. It is better to read the first chapter toget a feel of the story . A summary wont cover enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **italics - mind speech**

 **regular- regular speech**

CHAPTER 1

Hopefully maybe

'BOY get up and make breakfast ' screamed the shrill voice of my beloved Aunt Petunia . Aunt Petunia was what she concidered a proper lady and housewife . She lived a Normal life with a Normal husband and son and then there was her Abnormal freak of a nephew , Harry Potter , me . I don't mean for abnormal things to happen but they do anyway.

' Coming Aunt Petunia ' Harry called back with a sigh . He grabbed the post from next to the door and went throught them as he made his way towards the kitchen . Bills , bills , invites .. and a letter for Harry . No one had ever written a letter to him and yet here it was

 **Mr**

 **The cupboard under the stairs**

 **4 Private drive**

 **Little whinging, surrey**

It was a parchment letter with green ink writing on it. He walked into the kitchen , not before hiding his letter in the waistband of his pants , handed the letters and bills to Vernon and started making Dudley's birthday breakfast . He was so exited about the letter that he didn't see Dudley sticking his leg out and fell face first onto the floor .

' BOY how dare you contaminate our floor with your freakishness , your such a freak , you will never amount to anything in your life just like your drunk father and your whore of a mother ' screamed Uncle Vernon roughly grabbing Harry's hair and yanking him towards his cupboard .

' Freak you will stay in that cupboard for the rest of the day and you will have no meals for the rest of the week . Is that clear . '

' Yes uncle Vernon '. Replied Harry . He did not want to make his punishment worse , he hadn't yet recovered from his last beating and he didn't want a repeat if he could help it and so resigned for another day locked up . His uncle shoveled him into the cupboard gave him a swift kick on the ribs locked the cupboard and left him in the darkness.

Harry sighed . He did that a lot , he perked up quickly when he remembered the letter he had hidden under his shirt . He pulled it out and stared at it , he didn't know what to make of it . It certainly was not an everyday occourence . His confusion didn't go unnoticed by his only friend .

' _Why are you confused lovely ?'_ a voice inside his head asked . The first time that had happened Harry had just gotten his first whipping and was three years old . He thought he was finally going mad when the voice had comforted him and told him not to worry . The voice had introduced himself as Tom and told him that he was going to be his friend and left him no choice on the matter . Tom had then proceeeded to tell him how to heal himself and comforted him as he cried . Harry would forever consider him to be his first and most precious friend .

' _Oh Tom , I just got a letter and it is adressed to my cupboard . How is that possible ? If somebody knows about how I live why haven't they rescued me yet ? Oh I have so many questions . Help me . '_

' _Calm down my darling , I'll akways help , now why don't you start by opening your letter hmm.. '_

' _Okay Tom '_

The letter said ,

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster : Professor Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class ,Grand Sorc., Cheif Warlock, Sumpreme Mugwump ,**

 **International Confed. Of wizards )**

 **Dear Mr Potter ,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you ahve place at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . Please find enclosed a copy of all the material and equipment required . Term begins on 1 september , we expect your reply by owl no later than the 31 of july .**

 **Your's sincerely**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy hedmistress.**

' _what is this Tom ? Is this a joke . Am I really a wizard ? Can I actually go here ? Where is here? Can I..'_

' _Calm down ,slow down , Yes you are a wizard , no this is not a joke and this school is in scotland , I know where this is . I'll tell you but before that you have to ... aah.. borrow some money from your aunt otherwise we will not be able to do anything . When they go to sleep tonight I want you to open the door like how I have tought you and I want you to take atleast twenty pounds okay pumpkin '._

' _Yes Tom ' ._ That's another thing about Tom he never used the same petname twice consecutivly and some were very creative , my personal favourite being cherry love . He once told me that cherry had been his favourite fruit growing up and that my lips reminded him of them because of their colour . Ever since then that had been my favourite petname . He only calls me that when when I'm very upset which adds to how much it means to me .

Now that I had been locked into my cupboard the only thing I could do was wait .

When the clock finally struck close to twelve , Harry opened his cupboard door and went to the cupboard where Aunt Petunia kept her purse . He opened that the same way he had opened his cupboard and dug out twenty pounds . He was in luck ,he saw a twenty pound bill lying crumpled under a pile of sweet wrappings and took it. He then went to the kitchen and stole an apple and raced back to his cupboard.

' _Tom , I got the twenty punds , I also got an apple because I was really hungry . What do I do now ?'_

' _Eat your apple first then curl up and go to sleep. Let tomorrow come, I'll tell you what to do then . '_

' _Okay Tom .'_

Harry ate his apple and fell asleep to a song that Tom was softly singing . He wondered what tomorrow would be like. He had a good feeling and he hoped he wouldn't be too dissapointed .

 **That was the first chapter . I hope you all enjoyed , this is my first fanficiton . I am not writing this for reviews . I am writing this because I adore this fandom and wanted a version which was perfectly tailored to my tastes . I have already decided the outcome of this story but how that outcome is acheived and a few things along the way are up for debate .**

 **Another thing i would like for people to keep note of is that this will be a slash story , it will also be a Dumbledore!bashings and a Hermione &Ron!bashing, I have not decided on Ginny yet so that one is up for debate . There will be both straight and bent pairings . If you don't like that it is up to you . If you bash my fic I will not give half a flying monkey's fart . So go ahead . **

_Thanks ,lots of love to whoever reads this_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mindspeak_**

 **Parsel**

regular

 **CHAPTER 2**

' BOY ' screamed Aunt Petunia in the morning . ' Get up , you are doing gardening today . The Reeces are coming over and my garden better show theirs up or else '.

' Coming Aunt Petunia , Yes Aunt petunia .'

 _' good morning Tom . I have to clean the garden today .'_

 _' Good morning Harry . Yes I heard. Now you will clean the garden but after that you will convince Aunt Petunia to let you out of the house until past dinner is that clear .'_

 _' yes Tom but why . What am I gong to do outside ?'_

 _' You my precious are going to london to pick up your material for hogwarts '._

 _' Really Tom. That's amazing . '_

Harry then went to the ackyard to tend to the flower garden . He watered all the flowers , pulled the weeds out and picked a few flowers to make a flaower arrangement in a vase later . While he was weeding he found a little green garden snake . He new that he was not supposed to speak to them and show his freakishness off but he couldn't help himself .

 **' Hello little snake , how are you ? '**

 **' Hello speaker , I am well . '** replied the snake .

 **' What is your name little snake ?'**

 **' My name is Ural , I have been seperat...'**

' BOY , what have we told you about speaking to snakes . It seems that you will never understand . For your punishment you will be thrown out of the house for the rest of the day . You will leave and not come back until after eight . If the Reeces see you then you will go the next week without any food and there will be hell to pay ' screamed Aunt Petunia .

 _' tom did you hera that . Aunt Petunia just gave us exactly what we wanted , Im almost done can we leave now then ?'_

 _' Yes little one , as soon as you finish that last flower bed and say bye to Ural , we can leave hmm.'_

Harry then quickly finished watering and weeding the last flower bed and jumped up exited to go wherever tom was taking him. He ran inside and told Aunt Petunia he finished . Aunt petunia the promtly asked him to clean up and get out of the house . harry grabbed a fresh shirt , his cleanest one , and ran to the washroom to clean up. he washed his face and hands changed ino his new shirt and tried to take his hair . Now that was a true battle . His hair was an inky black mess that fell all the way to his bum , he usually just chucked up into a bun and moved on but today he decided to comb it out as best as he could and braided it into a long braid and tied it together with a cheap clear elastic .

Once he was done he raced downstairs and left the house .

 _' Tom , what do you want me to do now ?'_

 _' Love catch the next train to london and take a taxi to a pub called the leaky cauldron . Once we get there I'll tell you what to do next okay ?'_

 _' Yes Tom. '_

Harry did as tom said and caught a train to london and took a cab to the leaky cauldron . Once he arraived there he paid the driver and got off.

 _' Tom we are here what now ?'_

 _' Go inside and ask the barkeep tom to open the door way to diagon alley . Diagon alley is the magical alley that I told you that I would take you to when you were old enough , do you remember ?'_

 _' yes Tom , I remember . '_

Harry went into the leaky cauldron after carefully diguising his scar with his long hair . It was something

Tom had told him to do since before he could remember .

The inside was dark and shabby . It had a few old women sitting around and drinking sherry and an ancient looking man smoking a pipe , but Harry didn't bother with these people , he walked straight up to the bartender and observed him .

' What can I do for you lad , the name is Tom . '

' Hello sir, can you please open the doorway to Diagon Alley please , you see im not old enough to use magic yet '

' Of course , is this your first year to hogwarts , you must be either a half blood or muggleborn '

' I am a half blood and yes this is my first year , I am so exited . '

' I expect you are lad , its a good school , you will have fun .'

Tom pulled out his wand and tapped a sequence on the brick wall they had walked up to and to the amazement of Harry , beacuase he was seeing it for the first time , it parted to show a truly amazing sight . The first thing that harry saw was a shop that sold cauldrons , then he say Eyelops Owl Emporium , followed by a collection of shops and street vendors selling sweets amulets and various other trinkets . He passed the qudditch shop that sold the latest broomstick thjat had come out , the nimbus 2000.

 _' Tom look at all this can i have some of these things , oh Tom the owls looked so beautiful but I also want a snak all for myself that Aunt Petunia wont kill . May I get a snake Tom , can I '_

 _' Calm down my dear , yes you can get anything you want but first we must go to gringotts , the wizarding bank and claim you inheritence that has no doubt been kept from you. We must also check if any money has been illegally withdrawn from your vault. After we do those things we can do whatever you want precious . '_

Harry happy with that answer walked towards the impressive building that housed Gringotts . He walked inside and admired the splendour for a while , he also read the curious warning on the dor that warned against theives . Harry found the place to be absoultely brilliant , he wanted to admire for longer but he had work to do . he walked up to the fron desk which held the most imposing goblin of the lot .

' Greetings master goblins , if you would be so kind I would like an inheritance test and a family test please . My name is Harry Potter and i'm afraid I wasn't given my key . ' Harry said as resectfully as he could .

The goblin turned towards him with a curious expression on his face .

' Greetings mister Potter I am Master Ragnok it is most unusual that you were not given your key . Your guardian should have done that by now , no matter if you will follow me please ' Ragnok called another goblin to take his place by the name of Griphook and led harry to one of the private rooms .

Once inside the rooms he invited Harry inside and asked him to take a seat and called for some tea and biscuits .

' Now Mr Potter I believe this is going to take a while so i suggest that you make yourself comfortable . To start with we shall do the family line test to make sure you are who you claim you are . If you would please place three drops of blood on the parchment in front of you . It will tell us your parents , granparents and all close magical reletives . '

Harry slit his palm with the silver knofe handded to him and and let three drops fall on the parchment in front of him and waited .

The parchment read

 **NAME : HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK**

 **MOTHER : LILY POTTER nee' EVANS**

 **FATHER : JAMES POTTER**

 **PATERNAL GRANDPARENTS : CHARLUS POTTER AND DOREA POTTER nee' BLACK**

 **GODFATHER : SIRIUS BLACK**

 **NEAREST LIVING RELETIVE : NARCISSA MALFOY nee' BLACK , ANDROMEDA TONKS nee' BLACK**

' Well it seems you are Mr Potter , next we will do the inheritance test . Please let seven drops of blood fall on this pachment ' said Ragnok , and placed a second sheet of parchmnt in front of Harry. Harry let seven drops fall .

The parchment read

 **DIRECT DESCENDENT : HOUSE OF POTTER**

 **HOUSE OF BLACK**

 **HOUSE OF PEVERELL**

 **HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR**

 **HOUSE OF REVENCLAW**

 **HEIR TO : HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN ( BY CONQUEST )**

' Alright Mr Potter , we are done with both tests . Congargulations , you are the wealthiest person in magical britain and amongst the most wealthy wizards of the world . You are entitled to the properties and monetary worth of all above houses . You are also entitled to fifteen seats in the wizengamot making you the most influential wizard around . Currently your properties and seats are being held by you self proclaimed magical guardian Mr Albus Dumbledore. If you wish however you can change this and appoint yourself a guardian and proxy . I would also recomend getting a manager for your accounts properties and investments . Is there anythng else I can do for you ?'

' Firstly Director Ragnok I would like to thank you for your invaluable help and guidence . Secondly may I request you to be my account manager , you seem to know about my accounts and i'm sure you are aware of all my houses' investments and properties , therefore I feel you would be best for the job . Thirdly may I please see my account balences and bank statements , Im afarid I must trouble you to help with those as well . As for the guardianship part I will let you know by yule latest . '

' Of course Mr Potter I will continue to remain your account manager . ' The goblin said as he retrieved many thick folders .

' These are your official bank statements and balance Mr Potter , we shall go over them one by one starting with the house of Potter as that is your birth house . '

Ragnok then opened the Potter folder and proceede to explain the balence , the amount f money withdrawn by whom and for what .

 ** _HOUSE OF POTTER :_**

 ** _BALANCE : MAIN VAULT : 59,600,578,234 GALLEONS_**

 ** _HEIR VAULT : 1,000,000 GALLEONS_**

 ** _SECONDARY VAULT : 13,700,789,133 GALLEONS_**

 ** _PROPERTIES: POTTER MANOR , CAMBRIDGE_**

 ** _POTTER TOWNHOUSE , LONDON_**

 ** _POTTER COTTAGE , GODRIC'S HOLLOW_**

 ** _POTTER SUMMER VILLA , WOOLACOMBE,DEVON_**

 ** _POTTER VILLA , COSTA BRAVA, SPAIN_**

' As you can see Mr Potter the Potter vault alone makes you very wealthy . Now for the money that has been withdrawn over the past eleven years . Over five million galleons have been put in one Molly Weasley , Ginevra weasley and Ronald Weasley accounts . The latest deposit being a hundred galleons in Mr Wesleys' account . Further ten thousand galleons have been withdrawn and put in the vault of Mr Albus Dumbledore , one million galleons has been converted to muggle money which comes to approximatly three million pounds and given to the Dursley family . Now I must ask you Mr potter have you autherised these withdrawals , else you can claim them back with interest . ' said Ragnok with a feral look .

' Director Ragnok ,please call me Harry , and yes I would like to claim all my money back with interest as i ahve never even heard of the weasley family . I would like to know who exactly they are and why they were given my money . Also if you can delay the notice to them I would be most grateful . if it is possibe I would like all of my vaults to be sealed with an expetion of the Potter heir vault . ' Replid Harry rather angrily , who were these random people taking his money and spending it on god knows what .

' Very well Harry , I will do as you say shall we continue with your accounts or would you like to continue another day?'

' Let us go over the black properties and I will return tomorrow for the rest .' replied Harry

' Very well ' Ragnok opened another file

 ** _HOUSE OF BLACK :_**

 ** _BALANCE : MAIN VAULT : 95,000,698,454 GALLEONS_**

 ** _HEIR VAULT : 1,000,000_**

 ** _SECONDARY VAULT : 55, 898, 600,100_**

 ** _NARCISSA MALFOY : 5,000,000_**

 ** _BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : 5,000,000_**

 ** _ANDROMEDA TONKS : 5,000,000 ( CANNOT BE ACCSESED)_**

 ** _PROPERTIES : BLACK MANOR , WILTSHIRE_**

 ** _BLACK TOWNHOUSE , 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE , LONDON_**

 ** _BLACK VILLA, FLORENCE_**

 ** _BLACK VILLA , ROME_**

 ** _BLACK VILLA , PARIS_**

' So Harry what do you wish to do , there are three dowry vaults and your main vaults . If you wish we can stop refilling the dowry vaults . '

' Ragnok I wish to continue to fill the dowry vaults of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix lestrange as long as the money is used by them , for them . Andrmeda's vault however i wish to split equally and give it to the other two sisters as otherwise it will be wasted . Apart from that I wifh to freeze all vaults , investments are to continue obviously but all other transactions to be frozen .

Everything else Ragnok I will come back another day , as I must be getting home now. It was a pleasure meeting you , I hope we can continue this partnership regarding my accounts and titles .' Said Harry . He was very tired now and was getting close to falling asleep on the table .

' Of course Harry , I will do as you have requested and I too wish for this partnership to continue . ' replied Ragnok with a smile that should have scared Harry but somehow didn't.

' May your gold overflow Master Goblin and may your enemies perish ' said Harry as was traditional Goblin greetings .

' May your fortune overflow Mr Potter ' replied Ragnok as was expected .

Harry waved and walked out of gringotts . He went back to the Leaky Cauldron and caught a cab back to the station to catch a train home . Once he reached and was curled as comfortably as possible he opened his coonection with Tom .

 _' So what do you think Tom , did i perform correctly ?'_

 _' Cherry love you were absolutely amazing tomorrow another owl will arraive with the same meesage , this one you will give to Uncle Vernon okay . I will tell you how to perform tomorrow . For now however sleep . Sleep my sweet , You are such an amazing baby ,my ssweet amazing baby , my darling , the apple of my eye ...'_

Harry fell asleep listning to Tom cooing at him .

 **Well that was a long chapter . If anyone does not undrstand anything let me know and I will clear it up . Thanks to those who followed and reviwed . I said it before and i say it again this story is for me , if you like it as well then wonderful else stop reading . Im keeping the final apirin a secret because i have yet to make up my mind in certain places and regarding certain things . You are welcome to give suggestions however whether I take them or not is up to me .** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling rather groggy but very exited . He knew that things were going to get interesing from now onwards . Tom had told him all about the magical world but he had not believed until he had gotten his Hogwarts letter which was why he had been so surprised . As he woke up and combed his hair into some semblence of a braid he thought about all the things that were going to happen , more and more letters were probably going to arraive because he did not answer his previous letter and Uncle Vernon was not going to be pleased . It did not bode well for Harry but he had a lot of good things coming up so he would bear with it .

' _Good mornong Tom , do you have anything planned today ?'_

' _Nothing today my sweet , just be a good boy and try to avoid any trouble . I will be with you the whole day of course but otherwise nothing okay ?'_

' _yes Tom I will do that .'_

Harry then left his cupboard and went to the kitchen to start breakfast . Dudley was showing of his new uniform . Apparently he was going to this fancy school called smeltings while Harry would be attending the public school nearby .

Today's breakfast consisted of bacon and eggs with a side of fruit not that anyone would eat the fruit , but that meant that harry would get it and he would not say no to that . He finished cooking with Tom cooing into his ear about how amazing it smelt . He brought the braekfast over to the table and went to get the post . As he expected there were letters for Uncle Vernon and another Hogwarts letter . he took all of them to the kitchen and pretended to be very secretive about opening his letter , Dudley noticed .

' DAD, DAD Harry has got a letter. ' he screamed .

' Who would be writing to you ? ' asked Uncle Vernon with a laugh .

He saw the seal on the letter and promptly chucked it into the fire . He then proceeded to advance on Harry , ' BOY what have I told you about bringing your frekishness inside the house huh , how dare you disobey me ?' He then pulled his belt out and forced harry to kneel by pushing down his head .He then whipped Harry until Aunt Petunia told him he would be very late for his work . He let up whipping Harry and dragged him to his cupboard and with an almighty kick shoveled him inside and locked the door .

Harry who was by then whimpering as silently as possible curled into a tight ball and openly cried . It hurt so much , why did such things keep happeneng to him . After about half an hour or so , he could not exactly tell the time ,he uncurled himself and took of his shirt to asses the damage . As he looked into the broken peice of mirror that doubled as his mirror he saw that his back was completaly shredded , the line criss-crossed every where and most of his back was bleeding ,at some points it was bruising so badly it was a sickly looking black . He whimpered and pulled out a towel from underneath his bed , he then slowly wiped the blood of and tried stemming it as much as possible with the towel . he then proceeded to lie on his tummy so that his back would hopefully heal enough for him to put a shirt on later . He wished he could speak to Tom , but Tom could only come for a little while at a time , speaking to him tired Tom out . He whimpered and went to sleep .

When evening finally struck Harry woke up and saw that his back had stopped bleeding and was mostly knitted together , he pulled on a shirt and opened his cupboard and went to the kitchen to see if he needed to make dinner .

' Boy make dinner ' called Aunt Petunia . She was clearly getting ready go out , probably to her womens club or book club .

' Boy make dinner , I am going out now , if dinner is not ready when I get back we will be having a repeat of today morning . Is that clear ? ' she then slammed the door shut and left .

Harry felt Tom stirring .

' _Hello Tom .'_

' _Harry baby I cannot believe you got whipped again ,the post is going to keep coming and it wont stop until such a time that a teacher comes in person . Usually a teacher comes the first time but because your mother was a witch they must believe that you were already told , but do not worry we will sort something out ._

Tom then grumbled to himself for a while , then suddenly he said ,

' _Make and elaborate dinner , that way Aunt Petunia will send you out gocery shopping tomorrow and you can sneak out after , we will go back to gringotts and we can finish buisness . '_ said Tom in what seemed a single breath .

' _Okay Tom , how does lamb with a cherry glaze and a side of potato sound ?'_

' _It sounds wonderful my dear '_

Harry then started making the glaze , he chucked some shallots , cherry and and garlic into a pan along with the merlot wine and reduced it and slowly let it simmer until he could add the rest of the ingrdiants and turn it into the glaze . While this was happening he prepared the racks of lamb . Once all of the prelimnary steps were done he pured the glaze over the raks and put them in the oven to cook . He then started on the vegetables he was going to serve on the side . Potatoes were chopped and put to boil along with beans and carrots . After everything was done , heplated everything on the tray used for serving large meals and left it in the oven so that it would remain warm . He made sure the oven was off and left to go back to his cupboard .

He had just entered his cupboard when he heard his _family_ come back from wherever they went .

' BOY , come set the table and serve our food brat . ' his Uncle screamed .

' Yes Uncle Vernon .' Harry replied .

He came out and set the table with three placements , two of them having wine and water glasses and the third having water and juice glasses . He first poured out the water and juice and followed up by pouring the wine fo his Aunt and Uncle . Harry then set the wine bottle inbetween his Uncle and Aunt and went to get the meal out of the oven . He served each of them a rack of lamb after making sure they were coated properly in the glaze and then served each of them an equal serving of the vegetables . After which he left the serving tray on the island counter and waited to the side for them to finish eating . This was usually the time when ,

' _Bah your cousins table manners can put a starving amn of his food , disgusting . Oh I can't watch , Harry turn away now please , do something , wash the dishes just please stop looking at them .'_

And there was Tom right on cue ,Harry turned way and started washing the dished leaving Tom to grumble something along the lines of ' what he had been reduced to . Harry picked up the washcloth and started scrubbing the pan he had used for the glaze . while he was scrubbing he let his mind wander on what he might encounter at hogwarts . Tom had told him repeatedly to never trust the headmaster , Harry usually preffered to make his own opinion but something in the way Tom said it made him decide it was best to follow that advice . Next Tom had told him about the various kinds of people he might encounter ; purebloods, halhbloods and muggle-borns who he preffered to call mudbloods beacuse apparently most of them returned to the mud they came from instead of embracing the amazing world they had found . Tom often complained that none of the old Pagan traditions were followed anymore beacuse they were 'dark' something Harry found rediculous .

According to him dark and light were unecessary labels . After all Tom had used basic light spells like the floatation charm and light wizards used the dark rituals and spells to help heal . Harry beleived in Magic and said prayed to the Lady Magic on the days of beltane , samhain and yule . He was a very simple boy , Lady Magic was the one to bless him and to her and her only would he pray . He had neither time nor patience for pathetic things like trick or treat or christmas carols . The only muggle festive song if you could call it that , he could tolerate was Auld Lang Syne beacuse he appreciated the meaning behing the song .

While he was drifting away in his thoughts his wonderful family had finished their dinner and deemed it necessary that they would announce it to the whole neighbourhood .

' BOY , WE HAVE FINISHED OUR DINNER COME AND CLEAN OR ELSE '

' Yes Uncle Vernon ' Harry replied rather annoyed that he had been riped from his thoughts so harshly .

He came over and took their plates to the sink were he had just finished washing all the vessels he had used while cooking . He started scrubbong again . Once he finished scrubbing he dried all the dishes and put them away . He then cleaned up the kitchen , wiping down the counters washing out the sinks , taking out the trash etc . His family had retired to the living room long before to watch whatever inane program the Baby Whale wanted and left him to his own devices. Once he was done he turned the lights off and went back to his cupboard , today was not one of his meal days . The dursleys ans soon as he was able to wlak had decided that he was capable of taking care of himself and by the time he was five he had been taking care of the household while Aunt Petunia went out . When he was eight his punishments had progressed from harsh spanks to the belt and by then the Dursleys had established meal days , those were the only days he was allowed to eat . So far ths week he had already had one meal day and he was not going to get another one until he looked about ready to faint from standing up . He hoped that tomorrow while he was 'hopefully out' he would be able to pick up some food .

With that thought in mind he said goodnight to Tom and said a prayer to Lady Magic and was out like a candle .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time skip (this chapter is set on august 1)

Harry woke up feeling very exited for reasons he was not able to understand. Tom and he had been to Gringotts a few more times after his first visit finalising everything with his account and setting his affairs in order. He was now Heir Potter officially and all of his other titles had been left secret until he finalised his Magical Guardian and Wizengamot Proxy .

Today he and Tom were going to Diagon Alley to pick up a few items necessary before Hagrid came to get him his school supplies. He got of his bed and headed out of his cupboard to the washroom to clean up. He refused to smell like a peasant when he visited the alley. He went to the washroom and turned on the shower and stripped. He refused to use the tub , Lady Magic only new what his Uncle Vernon did in there and not to mention Aunt Petunia. He took the rose smelling shower gel and scrubbed himself of making sure to get everywhere. He then washed his hair with the same scented shampoo and rinsed off. Usually he woud not risk using any of the products for fear that one of them would find out but for some reason he felt that today should be the day that he made an exeption. His gut told him that something very nice was going to happen today and his gut had never let him down before.

He got out of the shower when he was done , dried himself off with one of his thin towels and magiked his hair dry , he turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair beautiful and black fell sleek and wavy and ended in little ringlets just below his bum , the front of his hair being shorter than the back framed his face beautifully and fell to below his chest making it look like a lovely black halo. His eyes were sparkling emerald green with a hint of gray around the pupils framed by long curly black lashes that could have been drawn on and shaped like doves followed by his little button nose and his little rosebud of a mouth. His face was heart shaped and had high cheekbones disguised by baby fat. His body was nicely shaped for a eleven year old with an almost flat tummy. He was far from being fat due to his reletives only feeding him on his meal days and forcing him to do hard manual labour but still he had childish curves. He was clearly going to be a heartbreaker according to Tom.

When he finished his self assesment he pulled on his least shabby clothes which consisted of a light blue turtle neck that Dudley did not want and a pair of black pants that Dudley decided was too 'poncy' for him. Harry did not care they made him look amazing and he wanted to feel that way even if it was for only one day. He finished dressing and went downstairs to see if Aunt Petunia would let him off for the day. He wished very deeply for that to be the case.

Once he got downstairs he went to the kitchen and was immediatly told 'screamed at' to make breakfast. He decided that he would make a rather heavy omlet and english breakfast tea. He chopped all his vegetables and grated his cheese, he then broke his eggs and whisked them to the right consistency , he then proceeded to combine the mixture and kept it aside in favour of brewing his tea. Once his tea was set to brew he made his omlets and quickly plated everything making sure to keep it neat and precise. He then placed the appropriate cutlery and crockery and presented the food and the steaming pot. He also placed a chilled tumbler or orange juice by Dudley's plate and told his Aunt that breakfast was ready.

'Boy your Uncle and I are going out today and I want you out as well , if we leave you here you will steal something for sure or perform some freaky buisness on our house , so get out and don't come back until it is time for you to cook dinner. Harry could have jumped for joy. He immediatly went to his cupboard and grabbed his money pouch that he had hidden under a lose floorboard and left the house immediatly.

' _Oh Tooomm guess what happened?'_

' _You were let outside the house , that is wonderful. What do you plan on doing today after all we have already finalised your accounts. '_

' _I have a feeling something is going to happen today Tom and also I want to get books on british society and history so that I will be more prepared when I go to Hogwarts.'_

' _That is a good move little one very well lets go to Diagon Alley and see what happens .'_ and saying that Tom's presence dimmed somewhat meaning he had retreated into Harry's mind .

Harry did the same thing he always did , took a train to London and then hailed a cab to Charring's Cross. He then went to the Leaky Cauldron and searched for Tom the barkeep.

'Hey Tom , can I have some breakfast please and a glass of pumpkin juice to go with it ?'

' Right up little one , I'll bring it over once it's ready. '

Harry then got a table to himself and sat down to observe the other patrons at the inn. He saw the Daily Prophet , the wizarding news paper , saying something about him the boy who lived and got curious as to what rubbish they were saying now. Tom had already told him the story off how he destroyed the Dark Lord when he was just a baby. He found it hilarious , the names they chose to call him and the speculation about his whereabouts never failed to amuse him. His personal favourite was that he was partying in the Bahamas with trolls and giants. Apparently he had brought about some peace between them and so they were honouring him by hosting a party. It had brought tears to his eyes when he saw it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tom plonked his breakfast in front of him. Today it seemed he was going to have the regular eggs and hash browns with his juice. He also got a small bowl of fruit with it.

He was just eating his last of his fruit bowl when the floo flaed and out stepped a very dignified man followed by an equally dignified lady. Just as they stepped out the floo falred again and out came a boy who was about Harry's age from what he could guess. All of them were dressed in obvious high quality clothes. The colour combination of navy blue and black effortlessly complimenting the lady who was wearing a blue so pale it was almost white. All of them had the palest of blonde hair he had ever seen and walked with the grace and poise. It was clear who they were. The Malfoys. Tom had often spoken fondly of Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius Malfoy stating that they were possibly the best friends one could hope to have. It was notoriously difficult to gain their trust and loyalty but once you did it was almost like you had conquered the world.

Harry also knew that the Lady Narcissa Malfoy was his closest living reletive and so decided that he would meet the family. He dropped a few coins on the table and stood up wordlessly casting a mouth refreshing charm. Tom had come up with one that was powerful enough to leave your mouth smelling wonderful even if you had eaten the nastiest possible tuna sandwich before. There were other charms that had the same effect but Harry preferred this one because it was the most effective. He left the table and made his way towards the gateway to Diagon Alley. He made his way through and immidiatly spotted the blondes a little way of , the Lady sad something and the party split , the Lord moving towards Gringotts and the Lady and Heir moving towards Madam Malkins.

He decide to go to the salon opposite Madam Malkins and have his hair sorted out , he sadly could not buy his school robes until Hagrid came to get him. He entered the salon and was greeted by a rather bubbly green haired girl.

'Hello my name is Fleecy , what can I do for you today ?'

' Hello Fleecy , if possible can you suggest a suitable hairstyle for my hair. I do not want to cut it , or reduce the length but I would like to know how to maintain it.'

Fleecy smiled and dragged Harry to one of the many chairs facing large mirrors. She then prceede to run a brush through his hair to get all the tangles out. Once his hair was free of tangles she ran a magically enhanced brush through starting from the lowest layer and working her way up to the top. It was also worth mentioning that she had covered the mirror so that he could not see his transformation.

' Do you want your hair coloured or streaked love ' she asked .

Harry thought about it for a moment and decide that he would ask Tom .

' _Hey Tom should I colour my hair or streak it ?'._

' _For your face shape and skin tone , I would suggest streaking it acid green and a deep emerald green. That way it will also go with your house coulours. Do not give me that look you are going to slytherin , there is no point denying it. Just accept it and move on.'_

Harry grumpily agreed .

' Fleecy can you streak my hair acid green and emarald green please. Something to compliment my eyes.'

Fleecy then proceeded to wave her wand about in complicated patterns while holding various jars of colourful liquids. When she was finally done she ran the brush through his hair one more time before proclaiming it was finished. She then waved her wand and the screen in front of the mirror vanished and Harry was _very_ happy with the results. His hair was the same lenght as before but it was a lot more glossy and the black parts were almost blue in colour. The streaks perfectly matched with his eyes and the acid green gave a wonderful pop of colour.

Fleecy then proceeded to explain that the effects of the brush would last for a year and that the colouring would remain for the next six months unless he wished to remove it. Harry very happy with the result payed Fleecy and tipped her generously. He left the salon just in time for Lady Malfoy to step outside Madam Malkins leaving the Heir Malfoy inside. Harry huried up to her.

' Lady Malfoy a pleasure to meet you , I am Harry Potter and I would like a few moments of your time if it is possible ' said Harry in one breath with a shallow but respectful bow. The Lady seemd stunned for a moment before she regained her composure.

' The pleasure is mine Mr Potter , if you wish we can speak inside a lovely tea house a few blocks down .' replied the Lady with a small tilt to her head .

' That would be wonderful My Lady Malfoy.'

They then walked up to a expensive looking tea house and went inside , Lady Malfoy asked for a table and they both sat down and ordered. A cup of tea for both and a plate of scones.

' Now Mr Potter what is it that you wished to speak to me about ?' asked the Lady once they both had mixed the tea to their liking .

' Lady Malfoy , firstly I would like to request that you hold all queries to the end of my explanation for many things I say now you will not believe. ' Once the Lady had nodded her acceptance Harry started .

' On the night I supposidly defeated the Dark Lord , I was taken from Sirius Black , my godfather, by Hagrid who was under the headmaster Dumbledore's orders. I was taken to my mother's muggle sister and her muggle Family. Now, my Aunt hated anything to do with magic and called it freakish happenings. She would punish me everytime I performed accidental magic and I was not treated well , I will spare you the details as I do not wish to speak of them . I did not know what magic was until I was almost six years old . Forgive me, my Lady, for not telling you how I discovered it but I must keep that information to myself for a little longer atleast. Once I discovered what magic was I started practising small amounts of it , like levitation and opening doors or summoning small items. I waited patiently for the day that my Hogwarts letter would arraive and I have been in the magical world since then. One of the very first things I did was go to the bank and have a family line test and inheritance test. The test said very clearly that you my Lady were my last living reletive that was in a position to help me out seeing as the Potter line is gone and my godfather is in jail. It also said that my Magical Guardian is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore but since he has left me with a less than impressive family I terminated that. I also discovered through my inheritance test that I hold twelve seats in the Wizengamot that the Headmaster is currently using without my permission.

This is the most I can tell you for now. I must also admit that I am not used to the wizarding society rules yet , so please forgive any misconduct on my part I assure you that it was unintentional.'

' To prove I am telling the truth , I Harry James Potter-Black hearby swear that the tale I told The Lady Malfoy was the the truth. There were no added details or lies of any sort in my story so hence I vow so mote it be ' When Harry finally finished his story he was exausted. He took a sip of his tea and waited for the Lady Malfoy to come out of her shocka nd respond. After what seemed an eternity the Lady Malfoy blinked and started to speak.

' Mr Potter first I am very thankful that you searched me out and told me this story in person than over a letter, I would have believed your story even without a binding oath but I am grateful anyway. I am afraid that I cannot handle this matter on my own so if you are willing, we can wait for my husband who is better suited to handling such things.' Said The Lady

' As per your convineance my Lady. I would also like to bring to your notice one more thing , The Lord Sirius Black was imprisoned in Azkaban without a trail, I have it in good confidence that he is innocent so if it is possible I would like to request for a trail using veritaserum.' At this the Lady Malfoy bristled . She grumbled under her breath and sent the tea cup many very scary glares.

' Mr Potter please come with me , I hope you have your Hogwarts letter with you.'

' Yes Lady I do '

' Very good please follow me '

She then proceeded to speed walk along the alley and walked directly to Madam Malkins , she requested him to wait outside and went in. From what Harry could see she seemed to have a conversation with the Heir and then handed him a money pouch and left. Once she came back they continued to power walk to the bank. They reached the bank in record time and went inside , Harry spotted the blonde head of the Malfoy Lord. They walked towards him and the Lady once again asked him to remain a few feat away as she spoke to her Lord. They seemed to have a rather heated conversation before the Lord nodded his head and they made their way over to him. They came to a stop right in front of him and did a very impressive job of staring down their noses. Harry was feeling slightly apprehensive at this point but then their glare lightened up and the Lady gave him a small smile.

' Mr Potter , I have told my husband what you have told me and I have also informed him of the oath you took. Rest assure such a mistake will never happen again. ' said the Lady

' I am sorry my Lady what is this mistake you speak of and please call me Harry. ' said Harry with a confused look on his face .

' Of course Harry then I insist that you call me Aunt Narcissa or Aunt Cissa. As for the mistake , well we shall explain in a mintue , but first I would like to introduce my husband Lucius Abraxas Lord to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy. Now what we would like to know is if you would like us to be your Magical Guardians , you seemed unhappy with your current and as your last reletive , the Guardianship should have come to me but it did not, that was the mistake that we will not commit again. So what say you Harry.' Aunt Cissa said with a flourish .

Harry was gaping like a common fish , he thought about it weighing the pros and cons and finally gave his reply.

'Aunt Cissa I would be honoured to accept , but I feel it would be better if you spoke to your Heir first after all he is your first concern and he is also a member of the family' Harry felt that it would be unfair to randomly barge into the manor and make his presance felt. Narcissa smiled .

' My dear , I would recommend that you and Draco take the rest of the afternoon to aquaint yourselves while Narcissa and I finish buisness in the banks and if both of you are still willing by the end of the day then we can finish all formalities by the end of the day and go home. We can even pick up you posessions from your home if time permits. ' surprisingly it was Lucius who answered.

Harry agreed and so the party set of towards Florean Fortescues ice cream parlour were Draco was asked to wait by Narcissa. Once they arraived Harry was ushered inside and they walked towards Draco after spotting him in one of the closed booths.

' Draco , this is Harry Potter he has a rather interesting story to tell you and I would like you to listen to him, once you both are done coms down to Gringotts and wait for us. Take your time dear and remember to keep an open mind. The story that Harry here is about to tell you may seem unbelievable to you at first but he is telling the truth. Harry dear remember that no matter what Draco says you are welcome to come to us for anything. ' and so saying the couple took their leave after wishing them luck.

' Heir Malfoy , it is wonderful to make your aquaintance .' greeted Harry deciding that being respectful and friendly was the best way to go about the pink elephant that had made its presance felt

'Heir Potter I assure you the delight is mine. I must admit that I am surprised that you came to my family , your entire appearence is something that I would have never assosiated with you. However you have caught my interest and I will listen to your story without any bius and make my judgement after. Also I took the liberty of placing orders for ice-cream while my mother escorted you here. I ordered a large plain vanilla with two spoons. I am sure you have no qualms about sharing. '

Draco seemed to be a proper pure-blooded Heir and Harry was impressed. Harry assured Draco that he did not mind sharing as he knew that it was a test. He then launced into his tale , telling the young Heir exactly what he had told his mother leaving nothing out. Once he was done he took a mouthful of the ice-cream and waited for his companion to speak.

' Heir Potter that was a quite a story, I believe you. The thing I cannot accept however is that you were left with muggles. Did your parents not leave a will on with whom you should be placed and to whom your property should go incase of such a situation? In any case I cannot sand for such blasphemy and so i will gladly welcome you into my home , should you so choose and please call me Draco .' Harry was so surprised by draco's reaction that he nearly choked on his ice-cream. Little tear drops almost fell from his eyes , never before had anyone declared his situation blasphemy and no one had ever been so kind to him. It was a very new feeling one that he would cherish forever. Draco seemed to notice his state of emotional unbalance and handded him a tissue before switcing sides and sitting next to him. Harry could not help but hope for a hug but he knew that he would not get one in public , maybe once they had gotten to Malfoy manor but even that was far fetched.

' Draco , thank you very much. ' harry did not want to say anymore and ruin the moment.

' It was my pleasure , but I have to ask , do you know any of the wizarding customs or rituals. So far your conduct has been better than most can hope for but it is not to the level of a pure blood heir and you sense of style leaves a lot to be desired. It could be worse but it sefinitly has room for imrovement.' Said Draco with an almost unnoticble frown on his face.

' Draco , I understand what you are saying but I do not know most customs , and these are the best clothes I own , the rest of my wardrobe consists of over sized hand me downs. There is nothing much I can do about it until I leave that house. If I am not troubling you too much can you please point me to the best books to follow with regards to customs and traditions?' said Harry slighlty ashamed at his lack of knowlage .

' It would be my pleasure, now I do believe however that my parents asked us to meet them at Gringotts , on the way back from there we can stop at Flourish and Blotts that way my father can also recommend a few things. ' and so saying Draco got up and held out an arm for Harry to grasp onto. Harry smile and held on allowing himself to be escorted to Gringotts.

 **Okay this chapter was very late but it was driving me insane. I was not able to get the dialogues between Draco and Harry right it still is not ): and the whole Hagrid has to come to get Harry issue.** **The next chapter should explain things a bit better so keep an eye out for that.**

 **This story is for me , I repeat again but I am glad that other people like it too 60 of you apparently ,go figure.**

 **I started writing another story so if you could check it out and give it some love I would appreciate it.**

 **Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The Malfoys took Harry in and treated him as their own. Narcissa and Lucius drove traditions and etiquette into Harry and Draco made sure to inform every chance that he got that Food, love and Family were necessacities and not luxuries. Harry had started to understand all this slowly but surely. He was slow to grasp most things and often had to have instructions explained to him more than once but the patience that they showed him went a long way in helping him understand what a family was like. Tom had been especially pleased.

Harry had not finished his shopping when the Malfoys first met him and Tom had warned him that Hagrid would be sent to pick him up. When Harry had subtly asked Lucius about this he had said not to worry and that Lucius would handle it. Harry was well aware of the Malfoy reputation and hence just left it after that. Now in a few days they would be leaving for Hogwarts.

For now however he still had a week before he had to leave. Today the Malfoys and he would be going out for a little while to meet with Harry's account manager and register Lucius as the one to be handling his accounts, following which they were having lunch at Narcissa's favourite cafe and having ice cream after. Such outings were apparently a regular at this household Harry was beggining to understand.

When Draco told him of all the things the family usually did on their holidays including the balls, overseas trips and everything else Harry had his jaw halfway to the floor following which he had a minor panic attack but now he was more used to it and did not have such drastic reactions. Infact he was almost looking forward to them now.

He was however, dreading the trip they were going on tomorrow. Narcissa had spotted that Harry was nowhere the weight of a normal eleven year old and that he was nearly a head shorter than Draco. So she had insisted that they see a healer to make sure everything was alright. They did not want there to be any overlooked problems on the long run. Harry understood that it was for his own good but the prospect still scared him. He did not voice these concerns though.

In any case he woke from his bed and scrambled to get ready as he was running late. Usually Draco would come in to watch him braid his hair but today it appeared he was on his own. He quickly got ready and went to the family dining room for breakfast.

' Good morning Aunt Cissa, Draco' He said with a smile. Uncle had not come down yet then. He sat down next to Draco who gave him a beaming smile and a kiss on the cheek. Harry noticed that when outside the manor the Malfoys acted as though they had never heard of the word feelings, inside their hime they were extreamly open with affections.

Lucius had scooped him up a number of times to plant a kiss on his head, Draco almost always kissed him when he saw him on whatever body part he could reach and Narcissa always gave him goodnight kisses before bed and during the evenings when the family sat together Lucius and Narcissa alternated between having him and Draco on their laps. Their excuse being that they had to do it as many times as possible before they became too big. Even when Draco was being punished for being naughty he was never denied those kisses and hugs. Harry so far had not gotten in trouble and was happy to let it remain that way.

The first time Harry had got one of those kisses he had started crying which led to a very emotional scene where the Malfoy parents had insisted on showering him with hugs and kisses till he got atleast partially used to it. He still got emotional but nothing as bad as the first time. It still surprised him that Lucius could be so open in his love but had chosen not to question it. Harry had slowly started reciprocating by kissing Lucius on his cheek whenever he was picked up and returning Draco's enthusiastic kisses with shy sweet ones of his own.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the entrance of Lucius who promptly bent down to kiss his and Draco's head before sitting down and greeting his wife.

' Good morning everyone, I hope all of you slept well?' he asked with a smile. Harry nodded yes while Draco happily chirped an affirmative.

Each of them piled their breakfast on their plate and started eating. Conversation flowed smoothly talking about anything from the latest nimbus release to what they were goiing to be doing that day. Harry did not contribute much but still replied politely when asked questions.

' Draco please come to my study after breakfast.' Said Lucius and seeing the look on his son's face quickly said 'No you are not in trouble, I just want to ask you something before we leave.' Draco now calm nodded happily and went back to his breakfast.

Once everyone was done, Narcissa and Harry walked to the lounge to wait for Lucius to finish talking to Draco so that they could leave. Their buisness today should not take long but they could never be sure. Also they were going to be spending some time in the alley, if they ran into some unfavourable elements then they would have a problem.

Narcissa was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden appearence of Draco and Lucius, Draco had a big smile on his face indicating that the talk with his father had gone well. Narcissa looked at Lucius and saw that he too was smiling, she gave a little smile of her own knowing very well what the duo had been speaking about. But now was not the time to be thinking about that. Now they would go and get Lucius registered followed by which they would have Harry officially registered as a ward of the Malfoy family. Lucius had already spoken to the Dursleys and had refused to tell her what had happened but they had signed the papers and thats what mattered.

She made sure that her boys, that is what she had begun to call them, were dresses properly and adorned the Malfoy mask.

' Alright boys Draco hold on to me and Harry hold on to Lucius. We will be apperating to the bank following which we will be walking to the cafe for lunch okay?' once she had a nod from both of them and had Draco firmly clinging to her hand she twisted on the spot and apperated to the bank. She arraived just in time for Lucius to come with Harry and the family walked into the bank together.

They nodded to the goblin guarding the door and went up to one of the free tellers to ask for an audience with Rangnok. Harry had met Ragnok multiple times when he had come to Gringotts for his accounts and was rather fond of the goblin. Tom was rather fond of him as well. Speaking of Tom he had become increasingly qiet snce they had com to Malfoy Manor claiming that he had to get used to the situation. This upset Harry and he missed his friend dearly when he was not there. He had learned to adjust though and treasured the moments he got to spend with his friend.

' _Hello love, how are you?'_ speak of the devil , there he was. Giving himslef a small inward smile he replied.

' _Hello Tom, I am fine. The best I have been actually but you already know that.'_

' _yes I do but it is nice to hear you saying it. Im glad you have made such good freinds with Draco and if im not mistaken you have Lucius wrapped around your finger. Have fun baby, ill talk to you properly soon. I know you miss me but this is necessary for a little while longer. '_ and before Harry could formulate a reply and whine at how unfair he was being Tom was gone. He made a little pouty face that got Draco's attention. He waved of the look he got and went back to paying attention to what his Fa.. Uncle was asking the teller.

It seemed today was a busy day at Gringotts, it seemed as though everyone going to Hogwarts had chosen today to be the day that they went shopping, which reminded him that he was yet to do his shopping and he was not sure if Draco had done his either. He tugged on his Aunt's robes catching her attention.

' Aunt Cissa, I have not done my shopping for Hogwarts yet.' He said with a small voice. Narcissa looked at him and gave him a small smile.

' Draco has not done his shopping yet either. Your Uncle will be taking the both of you after ice cream today. I will be going home however. He also has a copy of the various things you will be needing so do not worry.' She finished just as Lucius finally managed to get an audience with Ragnok.

The goblin he was talking called another one to escort them to Ragnok. The goblin made a motion to follow him and they did. They followed him down a now familiar path and came to Ragnok's office where they were bid entrance. Lucius walked in first followed by Draco and himself and finally Narcissa.

' Lucius to what do I owe the pleasure' Ragnok asked. Apprently the two already knew each other.

'Ragnok it is a pleasure to see you again and as to the purpose of my visit, I believe you are Harry Potter's account manager.' Lucius replied in a pleasent tone.

'yes I am, what can I do for you.' He replied.

' Well my wife and I have decided to make him a ward of the Malfoy Famliy as Narcissa is the only member still alive and eligible to take him in. As you can see we have brought him with us, you may ask him for conformation yourself if you wish. ' Lucius answered. Ragnok took a moment to himself and came back.

' So you will be claiming his accounts and custody of him.'

' yes we will be. We will be registering with the ministry as well.' Lucius replied.

' very well, please sign on these papers both you and Harry. The first bundle confirms you as his guardin and the second to claim his accounts.' Lucius signed and harry who had been quietly observing the peoceedings signed as well.

Lucius then quickly browsed through his accounts and titles and gave a quick gasp which he quickly covered up. He continued to go through all the folders to make sure everything was as it should be. He took his time and did not rush through any of the files.

Ragnok had called for tea and so Harry, Draco and Narcissa sat quietly sipping as he continued. Finally about an hour or two later he looked up and gave a small sigh and stretched out.

' everything seems to be in place Ragnok, i dont want to cange anything. But since Harry is a ward of my family I will be covering all of his expenses until he turns seventeen and can access his vaults. I would like all accounts frozen exept for his trust vault to which I will be holding the key. Also any and all access to his accounts will be going through me. I will not be withdrawing any of this money. However I would like for the investments to continue.' Lucius it seems was very clear on what he wanted done.

' Very well Lucius I will do as you say. A few questions however. Dumbledore has made a few withdrawals from the accounts and he still holds many of the Potter family artifacts. I believe he even has the Potter Family Grimoire. Would you like me to have all these things returned and stop the withdrawals because from what I can judge Harry has not been aware of any of these transactions, neither has he recived the benefit of any of these transactions. Also Dumbledore holds the key to Harry's trust fund.' Lucius who had steadily been getting more and more upset finally spoke.

' Yes Ragnok please have all the artifacts returned and no more withdrawals are to be made from any of these accounts without my explicit permission. Also the key that he holds is to be anulled.' He said this with so much hidden anger that Harry cowered for a mintue something Lucius did not fail to notice. Deciding to come to that as soon as he was done with this Lucius came back to buisness.

' Ragnok I would like a copy of all accounts and properties mailed to Malfoy Manor at your earliest convineance. My lawyer will be in touch over the money illegally withdrawn and the both of you acn decide the best course of action for that later.'

Narcissa spotting that the kids were getting a little antsy and that Harry was getting flustered softly patted Lucius on the shoulder and got his attention.

' Dear it is nearing one and we had breakfast at eight-thirty, would it not be a good idea to continue this later. The boys are getting hungry and you have to take them out shopping after this as well. Besides I think Harry is getting flustered by the number of things that you just spoke about. I know that he has come here before but I highly doubt he did more than enquire what his inheritance is and withdraw enough to last for a few days. So I feel it would be a good idea to stop here.' She finished with a worried galnce at her boys who were begining to show signs of fussing.

Lucius spotted this as well and turned back to the goblin to finish his buisness for the day.

'Ragnok I think thats all for today. I will come back another day to finish the rest of my buisness. on a final note were the Potters wills read, do you know and do you think I could get a copy of them?'.

' As far as I know the wills were never read as Dumbledore had them sealed. You can unseal them if you wish but that will take another hour as you will have to plan the will reading as well after that. This is protocol of the bank to avoid any future discrepancies.' Ragnok said with a frown. He would like to have finished the work today as it was notoriously difficult to get an appoinment with the Malfoy Lord but he also understood that they had children with them.

Lucius who finally concluded his buisness leafed through the pages one last time to make sure that there was nothing urgent he had to do put the pages down and turned to the goblin.

' thank you for you time Ragnok. My lawyer and I will be in toouch soon. Please make sure that all my instructions are followed and feel free to owl me with any clarifications. Also is it possible to have my guardianship of Harry registered in the ministry, quietly of course.' He finished

' Not a problem at all Lucius. It will all be done. Now if that is all I have another appoinment now.' Ragnok replied with a relieved sigh. Four houses were difficult to manage indeed.

' That is all Ragnok but please remember to mail the folders to me along with a property, investments and house elf employment list.' Lucius replied finally standing up and nodding his farewell to Ragnok.

He then turned to his family and saw that Draco had a slightly put out look on his face and was begining to squirm and fuss and Harry was slightly disturbed from his outburst earlier and looked tired. He picked Harry up and gestured for Narcissa to do the same with Draco and the Malfoy family made their way out of the bank.

On the way to their lunch destination Lucius started quietly speaking to Narcissa about the state Harry's accounts were in and was telling her of all the plans that he had to make them grow and flourish so that by the time Harry took over he would be in a good place both financially and politically. The garnered a few looks when people saw that they were carrying their children instead of making them walk. They also got a few looks for the extra child that they were carrying that bore no resemblance to them, luckily however Harry's hair hid his scar so nobody actually knew who he was.

They arraived at the leaky cauldron and seeing the state the children were in decided to stop for lunch there. They found an empty table near the back that could seat them and sat down. Narcissa got up to go order for them and collect their food. During this time Lucius gently got both the kids to calm down and wait patiently for lunch. Draco once again had his mask in place and Harry had settled with a small smile, the closest he ever got to a Malfoy mask. Normally Lucius would never allow such a breach but since today morning was taxing for both the boys and himself he just let it slide. Narcissa finally came back with everyones lunch and quiet conversation picked up.

Draco and harry started talking about which classes they were looking forward to the most and what they expected. they spoke all through lunch about anything and everything occasionally including narcissa and Lucius in the discussions. When they finished Lucius got up to go pay the bill.

' what do you think Narcissa, should we go for ice cream now or on another day, beacuse we still have to get their Hogwarts things after this.' Asked Lucius while making sure the boys had their coats on properly.

' I think it best to push that for another day. Its already two thirty and we have dinner at six usually. I would prefer if all off you were home by five so that you can relax a bit before dinner.' Narcissa said with a look towards the boys who gave a semblance of a pout but did not fuss.

' Alright then, we will see you whenver we finish our shopping' said Lucius and gave his wife a quick kiss. The boys did the same and Narcissa flooed back to Malfoy Manor and the trio stepped outside into Diagon alley to finish their schoold shopping.

' Okay boys I think it best to start with the clothes as that will take the longest. I think it is best if we palce the order and have an owl or elf come pick it up later. ' said Lucius all the while moving towards Madam Malkin's. The boys quietly nodded beside him and walked along. They passed various little shops like the joke shop and sweet shop and finally arraived at the clothes shop.

They steeped in and were instantly greeted by Madam Malkin.

' Hello how can I help you Mr Malfoy?'.

' I would like two sets of Hogwarts Robes please and a few extra shirts and pants that fit in dress code. But I would like them made in the best wool possible please. Have a few shirts and trousers made from cotton as well for warm days.' He finshed and turned to the boys.

' Draco is there anything specific you want or have grown out of. Your mother did not tell me if we needed anything for you. Harry we will be getting you a full wardrobe because the things you ahve at home right now are not enough.' He finished with a do not argue with me face.

' Father I do need a few extra pairs of socks as the ones I have right now are wearing thin. I would also like a new cloak in deep green. Not slytherin green but more forest green.' Draco chirped to his father. He has never not been given htings he wanted and had no problems asking for things as well.

' Harry are there any specific colours you like or materials and patterns. I am not going to make you a full wardrobe of things you do not like.' Lucius gave Harry a look that made him decide to just aks for what he wanted for a change instead of cringing and staying quiet.

' Uncle I am rather fond of blue, green, bronze, silver, deep red and violet for the most part. I occasionally do like to wear light gray as well. I do not know any specific patterns or materials so can you please choose that for me. I get cold very often so can my clothes be a little warm.' Harry said with a small voice. No matter how much he was reassured, eleven years of habits are hard to break.

' Very well Harry' Lucius said with a small almost invsible smile. He then turned back to Madam Malkin to finish the list of things he wanted.

' Please have a full wardrobe of twenty shirts in the colours he just mentioned and make sure they are of reletivly thick material. I would like some of them to be made of doft silk and a few to be made of thick cotton. Have most of the shirts made with full sleeves and maybe five or six with short sleeves. I would like pants in black, deep navy blue and beige. I would also like a few pairs of shorts made in white and beige. I would like two dress robes in deep emerald green and a burgundy red. Both the dress robes should have lining. I would like a black sash with the Malfoy crest and logo embroidered. I would also like a few vests and ties in the afformentioned colours. Next have ten or so sweaters made and a few scarves, gloves and socks made. Two pairs of each should have the Malfoy crest and logo on it. Apart from this are the usual under clothes and handkerchiefs. All the handkercheifs should have the Malfoy crest on it.' He said and took a deep breath.

Madam Malkin was hastily scribling all this down with a dicta quill. And looked up when it was done. Just when she thought Lucius was finished he looked back at her and continued.

' Please also have the standered Hogwarts cloaks made with the silver clasp. But i would like two for each of them and two pairs of dragon hide gloves for each of them as well. One top hat is enough though. Also have a cloak made in the colour Draco requested with extra pairsof socks for him. Beanies and warm woolen hats are to be made as well. Thats all.' He finished and Madam Malkin rushed to take all this down as well.

' Yes Mr Malfoy I will ahve all of this ready by the day after tomorrow. Will you be sending an owl or elf to collect your order.' She and lucius made their way towards the counyter to finish talking payment and transport details leaving Harry alone with Draco for a moment.

Draco noting that the other boy was feeling overwhelmed gave him a quick kiss on his lips when no one was looking. Harry by now was used to the random kisses and just calmed down and gave him a small smile thanks.

Madam Malkin returned and gestured for the boys to step up onto the platform to be measured for their clothes. Draco stepped up first and was measured quickly, Harry soon followed. Once the both of them were done they thanked Madam Malkin and left. They then moved towards Flourish and Blotts and got the standered Hogwarts first year bundle. At Draco's pleading look Lucius allowed both of them to pick ou two extra books each and they both quickly beagn to browse and wander the shelves while Lucius looked up the politics section to see if there was a new book he did not have. Draco was the first to return with one book on potion making tricks and the other being a book on quidditch that he did not have yet. They quickly bought the books and had them owled back to the manor. Lucius prefered not to carry anything on him be it shrunken or not unless absolutely necessary.

They then made their way to the tunk shop where Lucius recomended a three level trunk. The trunks came with a wardrobe, school articles and library compartment and a miscellanious articles compartment. He knew that they could have gotten a more elaborate trunk but for first years this was enough. He had two mahogany trunks carved with the family crest and logo. Underneath that he had the boys names carved on in calligraphy. He also had a diamond added for Draco and an emerald added for Harry. He then had a feather weight charm and the basic anti theft charms added. Once he was pleased with the results and his boys were happy he bought them and again ahd them parceled and sent to the manor for the elves to deal with.

Following this the company went to Mr Mulpeppers apothecary were they got the standered Hogwarts things but Lucius insisted on buying two sets of glass phials insated of one for each of the boys better to have exess than be stranded with none. Draco went slightly bonkers with the ingrediants and Lucius had to stop him before he emptied the shop. Lucius then had the products parcled and sent with and owl. He made sure not to shrink the ingrediants as that could cause them to change properties.

They then got their telescope and other knick nacks like bundles of parchment, quills, ink, bound parchment books, astronomy sheets etc. On the way Draco decided he wanted different coloured inks and so they each got sets of multiple coloured inks and fancy quills.

Finally they made their way towards the Owl Emporium and looked inside. Harry and Draco walked around and looked at the various oels there and commented quietly to each other when Harry spotted his owl. She was a beautiful snowy owl who seemed far more intelligent than the others. He saw her and gave her a smile. She hooted at him and flew to his arm and sttled there giving him a nuzzle in greeting. He turned towards Lucius who was slowly watching him and walked over to him with the owl sitting on his shoulder. He named her Hedwig.

' She is mine' he said simply. Lucius nodded and they waited patiently for Draco. Draco came by a little later and said he would prefer a cat as the family already had plenty of owls. And if he so wanted to he could use Harry's owl.

The trio then went towards the Magical Menagerie and looked for a cat for Draco. They spotted the right one straight away. It was a beautiful white fat cat with one green and one silver eye. Draco saw him and fell in love. So they bought him and Draco named him Bast after the egyptian goddess.

They then moved on to the most important part getting their wands.

The trio entered Ollivanders wand shop and Lucius rang the bell on the desk to signal their arraival. The waited about five minutes before a ladder slid into place in front of them with a old but very sharp looking wizard on the rungs. He gave them a quirky smile and came up to greet them.

' good day to you, how may I help you?' he said with the same smile on his face.

' Yes my boys are headed of to Hogwarts this year, so we have come to get their wands' said Lucius with a silky voice.

' very well who is going first?' he asked looking at the two boys.

Draco as usual went first. Ollivander asked him wich was his wand arm and Draco held out his right had. He was measured around his head, the length of his arm. Ollivander then dissapeared into the shelves and came back with two boxes. The first wand he gave was applewood and unicorn haor which did what Draco wanted it to do but he did not feel it was right for him. Ollivander then gave him the second box which was beech wood and unicorn hair. Draco only had to hold it for him to confirm that it was his wand. It was then Harry's turn.

Ollivander turned to him and did the same measurements that he did for Draco and brought out three wands. He handed him the first one which had a dragon heartstring core. When harry waved that wand it blew up a shelf. Not that then. The second had a unicorn hair core. Again disastrous results. Not that then. Finally ollivander gave him a phoenix feather and holly wood wand which was perfect.

' Curious, very curious'.

Ollivander never explained that comment though and Lucius just put it down to the man's quirks. He paid for the wands and the trio walked back onto the streets. By this time it had gotten very late and Narcissa would have begun to worry. Lucius checked the list one fianl time and apparated himself and the boys home. Just in time too. Narcissa was just about to send a patronus after them.

' welcome home all of you was your trip successful' she asked with a smile while kissing them welcome.

'yes dear our trip was fine. I got harry his full wardrobe and all the other things he needed. We have to oder his linens at a later date though, I do not like the ones Madam Malkin makes and we did not have time to go to Twillfit and Tattings today sadly. We did however finish everything alse and get them pets. Boys care to introduce them?' he fished the last sentence while looking at the boys. They nedded and brought out their pets.

' Aunty Cissa this is Hedwig my owl. She came and sat on my arm as soon as I saw her and so I had to have her. Draco got a cat.' Harry finished and moved for Draco.

' Mama I got a cat and named him Bast after the Egyptian goddess.' He said proudly presenting his cat.

After this the family went to the dinner table where they continued their conversation on everything they bought that day and the converstaion slowly drifted to other topics and by the time desert roled around it had come to a discussion on potions. Harry did not know as much as Draco did and so was eagerly absorbing the information. When he was asked a question he gave small simple rerplies that made sense and made Lucius smile at him. This pleased him greatly.

The family finished dinner and slowly made their way to the family lounge where as per tradition Draco was on Narcissa's lap and Harry was on Lucius' lap. They continued their conversation with slight teasing remarks in the middle, this time with Harry activly contributing. This pleased Narcissa and Lucius the most. To see a child as broken as Harry when the first saw him bloom into a sweet, amazing little boy in such a short period of time was amazing on so many levels.

' All this is noce and wonderful but you better be going to bed now we have the healers appoinment tomorrow at Saint Mungos for both of you. Draco's should not take long but Harry's amy take longer so I want both of you to sleep early and be refreshed tomorrow.' Said Narcissa with a small laugh at the twin groans she got.

' Come on boys she is right, bed time now' Lucius backed her up and pushed Harry of his lap and gave him a light swat on his bum to get him moving. He then did the same to Draco and got them moving to bed. He and Cissa would go kiss them goodnight later but for now they would go take showers and clean up.

A little while later a freshly groomed Lucius made his way towards the boys' bedrooms and quickly kiseed them goodnight. Despite all the protesting they did when they were asked to go to bed, both of them were fast asleep now, their long day having tired them out. He gave a small chukle and left just as his wife walked in. She did the same and the elder Malfoys went to bed themselves.

LINE BREAK -

The next morning the family was ready and awake at a decent hour. They had decided that since they did not know how long the appoinmet will be, they would eat a large brunch instead of breakfast at ten thirty and then go. This was incase they had a repeat of the bank and were unable to get food for quite a bit.

Once they were ready to leave, Narcissa took Draco's medical file and what they had of Harry's file that they could get from the muggle and the potter vault and left for Saint Mungo's.

They walked in and since they had a prior appoinment with the family healer they did not have to wait and were shown up immediatly.

Healer Richard Burns was a middle aged, blonde man who had been the one who saw to Narcissa's delivary and since then he had been the family's healer. He happily waved the family in when they came up to his office and called for cups of tea.

' Hello is this a regular check up for you or is there any specif problem you would like me to address.' He asked with a smile on his face.

' It is a regular check up for Draco since he is of to Hogwarts. We however recently took in a ward to the family. Mr Harry Potter and I believe it will be a lot more than a routine check up for him as his file says he has not even been given the basic vaccines.' Narcissa said with a frown in her voice towards the end. This made the child in consideration cringe a little, something that was not unnoticed by the adults.

Healer Burns to his credit did not do more than lift an eyebrow at the mention of the child's name and just turned his full attention towards the two medical files on his table. After glancing through both of them he turned his attention back to his company.

' well I will do Draco first since he will not take time and I will come to Mr Potter after that.' He said amd motioned for Draco tom sit on the examination table. Like he said Draco's was a samll one. He just waved his wand a few times and muttered spells under his breath and said Draco was fine, no problems at all. Draco smiled and went over to his father who patted him on the head and had hime sit down and wait for Harry.

' Now Mr Potter please sit on the table and we will see what has to be done. Clearly you have been given none of the ususal vaccines but we will see what else to do before we get down to those as they will make you very drowsy.' He said with a firm look. Harry slowly walked up to the table and sat down.

' Now I will explain what I am doing as I go and you can ask any questions along the way.' He looked at the Malfoy parents and when they nodded he continued.

' Now to begin I will cast a detailed diagnostic. Better to be safe than sorry and I do not want to miss anything by casting a simple diagnostic.' He waved his wand in a wavy pattern down Harry' torso and then slashed his wand upwards all the while chanting under his breath. From the end of his wand parchment started rolling out which seemed to go on forever. When it started reaching over four feet not even Lucius could keep the shock of his face. His medical history would not be so lon and he had been a death eater. The healer gave a gasp and began to quickly read through. He summoned a dicta quill and a parchment and had it take notes of things he wanted.

When he finally finished he gave a the parchment a truly murderous look that had Harry whimpering. At this point the Malfoys had lost all semblences of their mask and were openly looking at the parchment with worry. Even Draco who was unable to grasp the full severity was smart enough to realise that somehting big was wrong. He gave a small whimper at the look on the Healer's face and shamlessly crawled into Narcissa's lap. Narcissa immediatly wrapped a hand around her son and held him close.

For the Malfoy parents such a long list for a child was extreamly hard to grasp. Lucius was brought up in a Malfoy household and it was one of the worst kept secrets that the Malfoy children were completaly spoiled with love and affection. No Malfoy child had ever wanted for anything and were amongst the most happy of pureblood children. The Blacks were no better. Narcissa and her sisters had been treated like angels.

This was why it had come as such a shock when Andromeda had run of with a muggle born. Lucius and Narcissa's had been an arranged amrrisge but they loved each other dearly, as did almost all pureblood couples. Those who did not love each other in the romantic sense were the greatest of friends and worked out an arrangement between themselves. Infidelity was not tolerated of course but certain loopholes were expoited to their fullest.

In a nutshell no pureblood marriage had been a failure. So the case of Andromeda and that one Weasley chit who cheated the Malfoy family were highly frowned upon and complete cases of blasphemy. The only bigger sin was to harm a child. A child was a gift from Lady Magic and to abuse that gift was unheard of.

The parents were pulled out of their thoughts by a small whimper coming from the table. Lucius immedialty went closer and held Harry's hand while they waited for the healer to continue.

' well it seems we have our work cut out for us' was his opening statement. At Lucius' galre he quickly continued.

' We will have to give him strong nutriant potions to counter severe malnutrition, calcium potions as he does not have even half the required amount a child his age is supposed to have. He also ahs to be given regular muscle grownth and bone strenghthening potions.' He finished with a grimace.

Lucius nodded to say he had understood and asked him to continue.

' that is it for the internal wounds but there are various other things that we simply cannot ignore. He has multiple broken bones that have not healed properly especially his right ankle and left wrist. He had multiple breaks in his fingers and a case of three degree burns on both his hands that have healed but have left a layer of scar tissue underneath his top layer which will cause his hands to shake. He also has many many scars all over his body some of which we amy not be able to remove because of how old they are.' The healer's voice was shaking by the time he finished and Lucius face had gone white. He turned towards his wife who had a look of horror on her face and Draco ahd started softly whimpering.

Narcissa puled up Draco hands which were blemis free and still as soft as the day he was born and pressed kisses into his hands. She then looked helplessly at Lucius.

' Narcissa dear why don't you take Draco home and come back. Maybe let him take a nap till we get back.' Lucius suggested with a slight shake to his voice. Narcissa nodded jerkily and pulled Draco up with her. She came to Harry and gave him a kiss on the head and was followed by Draco who kissed his tummy as that was the body part that he could reach from where he was stood. The both of them then quickly left the room.

The healer then turned towards Lucius and contnued this time however talking about al the treatments that Harry would have to undergo.

' I suggest we start the vaccines and finish them off today. We will then record his basic information and I will draw up a potion schedule for him. If he takes them for a few days or so he should have battled most of it before he leaves for Hogwarts. We will also reset the bones before then so that they will grow back healthy'. He finished with a determined look to his face.

They men then turned to Harry who had by then hidden himself in Lucius robes and began to coax him out. When he emerged the healer started slowly explaining what he was going to do.

' Harry we will start with the meaurements of your height, weight, blood cell cout, blood pressure etc okay and after that we will move on to the vaccines.' Harry nodded at the Healer and sat up straighter.

Healer Burns then started waving his wand in complicated patterns and writing down whatever he observed. He then looked up and sighed. ' well your blood pressure is low, but that is to be expected and you are underweight. We will fix all that though and you will be a healthy little boy soon. '

He then turned to the cabinet in his office and pulled out verious phials of coulourful potions and other salves and balms. It was at this point that Narcissa came back. Lucius caught her up on what she had missed and they waited for whatever had to be done next. The healer sat down and started explaining the next stage which was the vaccines and potions.

' Okay we will start with the basic vaccines against Dragon Pox, measles, polio and other diseases alright. Then we will move on to the potions to tackle the malnutrition.' And so saying he gave Harry potion after potion to drink and just kept them coming until Harry was exhausted. They then moved on to the potions for his impediments and the Healer spelled them directly into his stomuch as Harry was beyond exhausted and very groggy. He was then potions to help his body adjust to the sudden intake of so many vaccines and suplimets. Now Harry was completaly out cold.

Narcissa smoothed his hair out of his face and leaned on Lucius for support. The healer then cast a spell that would keep Harry asleep for a little while longer so that he could reset the bones and clean out all the scar tissue that was growing under the top layer.

That took an hour or so longer after which he spelled skele-grow and muscle-grow into Harry's body he also gave him a muscle relaxant and a head ache draught. He then sat down and downed two cup of tea before he even spoke. All the while Harry remained asleep.

' that was by far the most difflicult case I have had to handle. I have done as much for him as I possibly can. I have healed almost everything but he will have to continue taking Nutriant potions for another two months or so depending on how he improves. Apart from that I have healed him as best as I can.' He finshed with a desperate and tired look on his face.

This was not a good day. As soon as this was over he was going to apply for a week long holiday and just stay with his wife. Somethings not even adults can handle without being shaken up.

' he still has scars and I will give you the strongest creams and salves that I have. Please use them. Now after this ordeal he is going to have high fevers for a day atleast, if ot happens do not worry just give him a fever reliever and let him sleep. No strenuous activeties for a week atleast and even after that I will be sceptical. I would like to see him again over the Yule break to make sure everything is healing properly.' Healer Burns was tired and it showed in his voice.

Narcissa and Lucius just looked at each other and nodded, they would do everything possible to make sure this child became healthy again. They had one question though.

' Healer Burns will a blood adoption potion affect him in any way or will anything else be affected because of it?'. It was Lucius who asked this question and he recived a smile in response.

' It normally does not so anything but with the fragile state of his health and the number of potions in his system we can never be sure. I recommend waiting till yule. Once he has a clean bill of health go for it. But let me be the first to say congragulations.' He finshed

' Thank you Healer we will take our leave now.' Lucius replied and got up with his wife. Narcissa accepted the bag with all of Harry's potions and salves and Lucius picked a still sleeping Harry up and the Malfoys finally went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 6**

Harry woke up on the morning of the 1st of september feeling like he was floating. They were going to Hogwarts.

He had spent the last few weeks at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius had officially become his guardians. As it had been done in the presence of the goblins their guardianship could not be disputed. Goblins were independent from the ministry and so whenever a witch or wizard wanted something done away from the influence of the ministry it was done at the bank. The goblins were happy to help out since most of the time the people who used their services were powerful nad rich purebloods who had the habit of generously tipping.

Draco had been an absolute dear; helping him understand all of his course materials, helping with learning the traditions, customs and everything else a pureblood heir was supposed to know. He had even taught Harry how to use a broom. He was the perfect brother. In a short time Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had become the first proper parental figures he had ever had. He had feared that they would treat Draco better as he was their heir but that was not the case. They treated him exactly how they treated Draco. Though it was clear from the beginning that Lucius could not say no to Draco's whims and Narcissa could not say no to Harry's, it had all worked out really well.

He got up from his bed and went to his onsuite bathroom to clean up and get ready, his morning routine was simple and efficiant. His trunk had been packed last night by the elves and all he had to do now was get down to breakfast and spend time with his family till it was time to go to the platform. The Malfoy Family had their private limo and a driver from the ministry would come over and drive them to the platform. The drive would take around three hours and so he had woken up at seven to get ready.

He jumped into the shower and washed himself off. Draco did not sneak inside so he washed alone and came out side to change into his clothing: A white shirt and black pants with a deep green full length robe which he buttoned at the waist. He then dried his hair and sat down to comb it out and braid it.

'Good morning love 'Came a voice from the door way and a hand took the comb from his hand and started working out the knots in his hair at a more sedate pace.

'Good morning Draco, did you sleep well?' Harry said with a smile.

'Yes I did, thank you. How about you, are you nervous?' Draco replied.

' Not really, I mean you and Aunty and Uncle prepared me pretty well. Of course there will be situations that we could not have predicted but for the most part I am prepared.'

Harry smiled as the hands slowly worked out the knots and braided his hair into a tight french braid and secured it with an elastic at the end. Harry then pulled on his shoes and turned around to face his companion. Draco held out his hand and asked to escort Harry smiled and nodded, letting himself be escorted downstairs to the dining room. Along the way Draco quizzed Harry on the various things he had learnt during his stay.

'Good morning Harry, ready for Hogwarts?' Narcissa asked with a smile. Next to her at the head of the table sat Lucius with the Daily Prophet held open, drinking a cup of coffee. He was going to be escorting the boys to the station alone today as Narcissa had a brunch meeting.

The family continued their breakfast, after which the boys went up to Draco's room to relax for a while before they had to leave for the station. They played chess and Exploding Snap until an elf popped in to announce it was time to leave. They were going early so that they could get a compartment to themselves and wouldn't have to share it with random people. They checked their appearance in Draco's double size mirror and headed downstairs.

They got to the entrance hall where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting with two matching mahogany trunks with their names on it. After a lot of hugs, kisses and well wishes they both hoisted their duffle bags with their uniform, weekly allowence and a book for their train ride in it, onto their shoulder and followed Lucius and their trunks through the door. The drive was pretty short as most of the time passed with the family making jokes and enjoying each other's company before they had to part.

They arraived on time and saw the red steam train waiting for Hogwarts students. Climbing on board, they found an empty compartment to themselves and Lucius levitated their trunks up onto the shelves. He then cast a few minor protection charms on their compartment and turned around to leave.

'Both of you, have fun and stay safe. Don't participate in anything dangerous and get caught while breaking rules. Remember that your mother and I will be proud no matter what house you get sorted in. And we love both of you. ' Lucius dropped his mask for a few moments, hugged them and got off the train after telling them to write home as often as possible. With one last wave he left the platform.

Draco and Harry sat down and observed all the other people on the platform. There were various families saying their goodbyes and wishing their children well. Harry was just looking around when he heard Draco mutter 'Weasleys' under his breath. Harry turned just in time to see a large group of redheads.

'Draco what are you mumbling about?' he asked.

'Do you see that group of redheads over there? That is the Weasley family. A few generstions ago a Malfoy was betrothed to a daughter of their family and that bint broke it off to be with a muggle. In retaliation we completely ruined their image and left them dirt poor. Now they are nothing but a bunch of gold diggers. Ever since then there has been a feud between the families. The twins are okay:they are the prankster kings of Hogwarts. Slytherins are fond of them and maintain a sort of truce with them. But the others are horrible. If they find out you are The-Boy-Who-Lived they will not leave you alone. I will make sure to keep them away.' Draco said with determination. Both of them turned away from the scene just as some of their classmates came in.

Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had come inside along wth Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Tracy Davis, Crabbe and Goyle sat in the opposite compartment along with a few other first years. Compartments filled up just as the train began to move. The group sat together talking about what they had done over the summer and getting to know each other a bit more. Harry warmly welcomed into the already formed group with a smile.

At around half past twelve the snack trolley passed by and they jumped at the chance of buying food. Each of them bought different sweets so they could share. Once all the safe sweets were gone, they decided to use the Bertie Blotts every flavour beans in bean roulette.

'Go on Draco, pick one' Theo taunted. He had gotten an earwax flavoured bean before and had hated it. Draco, without looking at the candy, pulled it out of the box and ate it, a huge smile coming to his face 'Marshmallow,' he said. The box then passed to Harry. He got butter and the game went on. The honourable mentions were Blaise, who got owl litter, Daphne who got hair gel, Draco who got rotten tomato and Harry who got flobberworm mucus.

Once the box was empty, they moved on to playing a very competetive game of Exploading Snap for which Crabbe, Goyle and Tracy joined as well. The games went on for a few hours, after which all of them started getting sleepy. Huddling up where they sat, they settled down for a snooze. They awoke again around 5 and finished the rest of their sweets. When it started getting dark the girls and boys split into two compartments and changed into their respective uniforms before coming back to their group huddle.

The train finally came to a stop around six p.m. and the lot of them crowded out after firmly fixing thier masks onto their faces. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and both stood behind Crabbe and Goyle who cleared a path for them. They made their way towards the boats and got in - Draco, Harry, Tracy and Blaise in one and the others in another boat. Once everyone got in, the boats started moving and Harry got his first proper view of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He loved it. The beautiful castle with all her ancient magic was humming and warmly welcoming all the new students. The boats followed the moats to a harbour underneath the school and slowly one by one all of them hit the harbour and the children clambered off. They climbed up a dirt passage to the shadow of the castle and waited before large oak doors to be granted entrance.

They were greeted by a stern looking witch who introduced herself as professor McGonagall and asked them to wait before disappearing behind the doors.

'Have you heard that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts' said a loud brash voice that had Draco automatically move closer to Harry and squeeze his hand. The children started murmering, glancing around, trying to figure out where the hero was standing. Harry just kept his head down and stayed close to Draco.

Suddenly a bushy haired girl started prattling: 'I have read all about him from the 'Rise And Fall of the Dark Arts', and a book dedicated to his life...'

What they wrote about his one year of his existance in the wizarding world he did not want to know.

'..He defeated You-Know-Who and lived through the Killing curse. I bet he is really brave and strong. The only house he is fit for is Gryffindor. That is why I will go there as well. ' It was interrupted by a tap to the shoulder from prof. McGonagall asking the first years to form a line and follow her into the Great Hall.

Harry could never have imagined such splendour. The entire Great Hall was lit with thousands of candles floating mid-air. Under it lay four long tables laden with glittering gold plates, cutlery and goblets. At the very front of the room stood another long table on an elevated dais where the teachers were sitting. Prof. McGonagall had them walk up to a wooden stool in front of the first years with an old hat on top of it. The hat sat still for a few moments before twitching and bursting into song.

When it finished the hall burst into applause. After bowing to all the four houses it went still again. Prof. McGonagall once again stepped forward and with a roll of parchment in her hands started calling out names. Abott, Hannah went into Hufflepuff followed by Bones, Susan and so went the list. All the people he had sat with on the train went into Slytherin and the bushy haired girl went into Gryffindor like she had proclaimed. Draco, to no one's surprise, went into Slytherin. Finally, after Pansy, who also went into Slytherin, 'Potter, Harry' was called out. The entire hall burst into exitement. In slow and sedate pace Harry walked up to the hat, sat down on the stool and put the hat on

' _Well, well! Aren't you a complicated one and you are not alone in your head are you. Where shall I put you?' the hat was speaking in his head._

' _Were do you think I will be happiest?'_

 _The hat seemed to nod before screaming out:_ 'SLYTHERIN!'

Harry grinned and went to join Draco at the Slytherin table. He looked around to find that the entire hall had gone silent. Prof. McGonagall looked a little pasty before she recovered and started calling out the next name. He discreetly swept his eyes along the Head table and found that most of the teachers were as baffled as the rest of the Hall about his sorting. Prof. Dumbledore especially did not look happy. Moving along the table, he came to the very end where Prof. Snape and Prof. Quirrell were watching him avidly. He had learned to recognise the teachers form the descriptions Lucius ha dgiven him. Both watched him for a bit and then continued their conversation. He turned back to his dinner.

Once the feast was over and Harry was starting to feel slightly sleepy and sluggish, Dumbledore got up.

*'Now that we are all watered and fed, I would like to make a few announcements. First: the Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited to all , the third floor corridor on the left side is off limits to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now off to bed. Pip-pip!' Harry was now convinced that the headmaster was nuts.

The Slytherins all got up, and in an orderly fashion, followed their prefect to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons. Stopping in front of a very unimpressive boulder, the prefect had them all line up in front of it.

'This is the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. The password is changed weekly and there will be a notice put up on the notice board. For this week the password is 'bezoar'. If you forget the password, ask a prefect or wait near the common room for someone to let you in.' As the prefect said the password, the wall moved aside, letting them into the common room. Harry went in along with all the other first years and had a look around. It was almost as grand as Malfoy Manor. The whole place was in shades of silver and green. The walls were a nice dark green with silver snakes all over them, making it seem as though the room was in the middle of a snake pit. The furniture was oak. The dormitories were underneath the lake so the large windows gave them a view of all the creatures underneath the lake. There were large fireplaces places along the edges of the room providing heat.

There was a large oak armchair placed by one of the fires with a footstool next to it and a few smaller arm chairs arranged around it. A similar arrangement on a smaller scale was on the other side of the room. The center of the room had various sets of sofas and loveseats with a few singles arranged around coffee tables. The walls had many scones with candles in them and the carpet was a warm furry black with the Slytherin logo on it in the center. The area seemed like it could host almost all the Slytherins at once comfortably. Harry was very impressed.

'Everyone pay attention, the head of house is here. First years please come to the front,' the prefect said, cutting off Harry's line of thought. The prefect then continued,

' I am Gabriel Ilma and this is Adrian Pucey, we are your prefects for this year. Please feel free to approach us with an question or problem that you have.' Gabriel then moved aside and Adrian came front.

' As Gabriel said I am Adrian Pucey, your prefect for this year. I am also part of the quidditch team. Your captain for the quidditch team is Marcus Flint and all enquiries related to the game can be sent his way.' He said pointing at a burly, yet handsome looking boy.

' Our head of house, Professor Severus Snape for potions, will now speak.' The prefect finished and moved back.

The sour, rather grumpy looking man entered the room and glared around the room, his glare coming to stop on Harry. 'My name is Prof. Severus Snape and I am your head of house for the seven years you are at Hogwarts. I am available for all of my snakes at any I am unavailable, any one of the prefects will help you or know how to find me later.' He then proceeded to give the room a glare down his nose for good measure and continued.

'Now Slytherin house has a few unofficial rules that all of you are expected to follow. First: all first years are to travel in groups, at no point am I to catch you alone. Any disputes you have with your house mates will be resolved within the common room. Outside of these walls you are to act united. Second: each of the first years has a mentor. Your mentor will be a sixth year and is charge of your care during the first year and in turn during their seventh year, you will make sure that they do not work themselves to the bone. Third and final rule: outside of these walls everyone but us Slytheirns are your enemies. All teachers and prefects will favour another house over Slytherin, so if you find yourself in a situation you are not able to handle, demand for my presence. Do not under any circumstance allow a teacher to drag you to the Head master's office.' The teacher was dead serious about all these rules and Harry was determined not to be the one to break them.

' If it is an emergency like the one I mentioned above press your wand to the Slytherin logo on your robe and the prefects and I will be alerted.' He said giving them such a severe look that promised pain. For some reason though Harry felt that look was directed at anybody who caused a Slytherin to call for him as opposed to the Slytherins themselves. He was comforted by the thought.

' Now moving on to assaigning the mentors.' The professor then pulled out a long parchment sheet and started talking.

'Unfortunatly we do not have an equal number of sixth and first years so one of the sixth years will be doubling. The pairs are: Ezra Fonzell and Harry Potter, Amour Bellamy and Draco Malfoy, Aquila Altair and Daphne Greengrass, Calypso Altair and Pansy Parkinson, Celeste Halcyon and Tracy Davies, Armani Juste and Theodore Nott, Basil Ayken and Blaise Zabini, Michael Faraday and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle...' Harry tuned out after that and drifted of to dream land.

He was pulled out when the professor finished reading out the names. He then proceeded to usher everyone to bed with the instruction to do their socialising in the morning. Harry was very tired after his train ride and went to bed without complaints. He changed into his bed clothes and fell into bed after kissing Draco good night. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

 **Shout out to my wonderful Beta Amphilis. Thank you so much love :) 33**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Harry woke up to kisses on his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Draco leaning over him flashing him a bright smile. Next to him was a chocolate skinned boy with violet eyes. The boy took one look at him and went back to kissing his cheek. When he started moving lower he was yanked of Harry by an irate Draco.

"Ignore him Bear, he is always like that." Harry who had barely had any time to think before he had been smooched looked questioningly at Draco and then at the boy next to them.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Blaise Zabini and I have been friends with Draco for a very long time now. He told me about you and I could not resist when I saw you sleeping so cutely." Blaise winked at him and moved off leaving him looking even more lost at Draco.

"Like I said, ignore him. He is a very good fellow, just a bit touchy feely. You met him on the train yesterday but did not have much of a chance to interact with him. I was hogging you." He grinnned and pulled Harry out of bed.

Harry groaned and moved to get ready, he saw the rest of his roomamtes begin to rise and get ready. He went and quickly took a shower to wash all the train grime of him. It was not hair washing day so it took him a short while to sort himself out. he got dressed and stumbled outside.

Draco was waiting for him along with Theo and Blaise, the four of them walked down together to wait in the common room for the rest of their year mates. Downstairs was much more exiting now that Harry was properly awake to take it all in.

Apart from the decor he had noted the night before there were many bookshelves around the common room and a few chess tables scattered around. There were a few sets of gobstones and a few other wizarding games scatered around. He was just about to go sit down to wait when he was yanked into someones arms and that person began cooing at him.

He looked up to see his mentor, Ezra holding him on his hip. Next to him was Draco and his mentor Amour. Harry had seen them the night before but had not had a chance to greet them as he was very sleepy. Now that he could observe them he saw that they were both very good looking males.

Ezra had violet eyes and white hair. It was not silvery like Draco's it was a pure snow white. Amour next to him had golden eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Togther they made a very striking pair. But he also noticed that he was the only one being carried around. All his year mates were on the floor next to their mentors. He pouted and began to squirm causing the boy hoding him to chukle.

"Calm down little one. I am going to be doing this a lot. I have been waiting for my chance to mentor and I am going to be doing the best I can. I am also very affectionate so get used to cuddles and kisses." He then proceeded to nuzzle the hell out of Harry's neck and then blow a raspberry there.

Harry without wanting to giggled at the feeling causing Ezra to chukle again. "I knew you were not an ice prince. Anyway, I am Ezra Fonzell and I will be your mentor for the year. The handsome bloke next to your friend is my boyfriend Amour Bellamy." The boy in question waved at him from where he was holding Draco's hand.

"Hello Ezra, I am Harry Potter, it is very nice to meet you." Harry responded in kind and placed a large sloppy kiss on his cheek causing thier company to burst out laughing. Ezra mearly grinned at him.

Just then the prefects walked up to them and told them to get a move on to the great hall for breakfast. They mentors were then given notes that would allow them to escort their mentees to their classes to make sure they don't get lost.

Ezra finally put Harry down and the group including all their yearmates walked off to breakfast. All the way Harry could hear whispers, talking about his scar, his hair, he was a Slytherin and various other things that did not even make sence to him. People doubled back to catch a second look at him, others queed up at doorways to get looks at him. It was very unsetlling.

He was very grateful when he felt Ezra pick him up again and the rest of their group crowd around them to keep people from pushing at them. He felt so many eyes on him. Not inly students, even teachers and ghosts acted as though they had never seen a pre teen before.

Finally though they made it to the great hall and sat down for breakfast. All the Slytherins sat down and began eating at a sedate pace as had been grilled into them since birth. There were people from other houses laughing loudly, talking and stuffing their faces with food. One particularly revolting sight was Ronald Weasly. He was eating like he had never seen food before and that was putting almost everyone around him off their food. Next to him was the bushy haired muggle born girl who acted as though she knew everything.

"Harry you have to eat more and then drink your potion. We cannot have you falling ill again." He was yanked out of his thoughts when Draco gave him more porrige and put a lot of chopped fruit on top of it. He looked pleadingly over at Draco but was met with a relentless glare. He grumpily continued eating.

"So what do you think the first say will be like. I hope we have potions, I am so exited to brew." Theo was getting the conversation flowing.

"I know what you mean, it has been ages since I brewd a potion. As for the rest of the day, I am sure they will only give out instructions and the syllabus for the year followed by introductions." Daphne spoke up next.

Just like that conversation flowed around them the whole of breakfast only interrupted when professor Snape came to hand out the time tables for the year. He came along glaring at everyone and handing them their time tables. When he came to the first year sections he satred at them like he was evaluating them. When he found what he was looking for he gave them their tables and moved on.

Harry got an extra special glare from Snape when he walked past and Draco got a pat on his shoulder. Harry looked questioningly at him when this happened.

"Professor Snape is my godfather, that is why he is so friendly with me. Though I cannot understand why he does not like you. I will write to father and I suggest you do the same." He got neds from those listening in and resolved to do so.

Breakfast was quickly finsihed after that and all the mentors quickly showed up to collect their wards. They gave each other shy greetings, they were not completaly used to each other yet, and moved to their first class which was Transfiguration.

The walk to the classroom was fairly eventless. They walked together in a group with their companions telling them a little about their experiance with the class. There were a few comments that suggested that the Professor was biased towards the Gryffindors but there was nothing concrete and so Harry did not pay much attention to it.

In his time at Malfoy Manor, he had been taught a lot of the first year syllabus. The basics of all of them at the least. Both he and Draco had been instructed to write home telling them what was happening and how they had been getting along. They had also been asked to write with any doubts that they had. Harry was fairly confident that he would not have much problem, but in any case he was glad for the back up.

They arrived with good time and were ushered inside to get their seats. The mentors then left them tto their own devices. Harry sat next to Blaise and Draco next to Theo, the rest of their yearmates paired up and sat around them. The girls sat in front of the boys.

There was a tabby cat sitting on the teachers table, it was giving Harry very intense looks that were making him uncomfortable. He ignored it however and turned his attention to the conversation that was happening around him.

"I read that the first lesson was converting a match into a needle." Daphne their resident book worm was talking animatedly about their lesson. "Father said it was not very difficult for him, but then mother said that it required a lot of concentration."

"My Father says that all Transfiguration requires large amounts of concentration and to an extent imagination as well." This was added in by Theo.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. We are basically converting one object into another. The seond object is an object that we require, we have an object in mind. We are imagining that object." Everyone nodded along to this conclusion put forth by Pansy.

Harry had observed that all the girls in his year were very smart. They were quiet and kept to themselves for the most part but when they were in the right comapany, they really bloomed. Harry figured this was because they had not yet had enough time to judge each other and form opinions. Most of them were meeting each other for the first time. So no gruges, as time progressed this matter would change. But for now they were united in a sense they were all gauging whether it was worth it or not.

The class was almost full now and Harry noticed that he had this class with the Gryffindors. The bushy haired girl was spoting off their entire textbook and the entirety of the class was making a valient effort to ignore her. The girl sitting next to her was looking like she was regretting that decision. Suddenly the tabby cat jumped up and transformed into their instructor Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I will be handling your transfiguration lessons for all your years at Hogwarts. I am also the deputy headmistress and the Gryffindor head of house." She took a good look at everyone present and began roll call.

Once she was done, she gave them a severe lecture on what would happen of they played around with this branch of magic or any branch for that matter. With one final glare filled with vitrol she concluded. Harry immediatly decided that he would do his best not to get on his bad side.

"Now that that lecture is over with, we will begin with our first lesson. We will begin by trying to convert matches into needles. This is the base of transfiguration. As we move on we will attepmt more complicated changes." She lectured as she began drawing a lot of complicated looking diagrams on her board. She then gave them a demonstration and a bit of an explanation before putting them to work.

Just after this the class heard some rather loud noise in the hallways. It turned out that Ron Weasley had gotten lost and had dragged the muggle born girl with him. The noise was the girl yelling at him fr making them late.

Professor McGonagall had been less than impressed. She had immediatly docked points and given them a good teling before asking them to sit down and giving them a briefing of what happened. This served as a massive amusemnt source for his company and the spent quite a while passing rude comments and generally being rude.

So much so that the only person who noticed that Harry had managed to turn his match stick into a needle was Blaise and that was because they were sitting next to each other.

"Harry you did it" he exclaimed drawing the attention of their classmates and the teacher.

"Very well done Mr Potter, it seems you have your Father's flare for the art. Twenty points to Slytherin." This put a smile on Harry's face and he felt his classmates cheer behind him.

Some one was cheering for him and these people liked him. Ever since he had come to the magical world he ahd been floating around with joy. It was amazing and he did not even want to imagine a situation where he had not been magical.

" **Well done pumpkin, that was very well done indeed."** Look who finally decided to show up. Harry had missed his silent friend a lot and was not happy about the fact that he was being ignored in favour of something else. And he made his opinion quite clear.

" **i am sorry I ahve not been able to speak to you much, but you have got new friends and you need to stop depending on me as much as you do. I am not a physical being, infact the only reason I am here at all is because you desperatly needed someone. Now you have so many people, I am not needed anymore." Tom spoke with a sad not to his voice.**

" **Ugh Tom you are being ridiculous. You are the one I need the most, how could you go silent on me." Was the angry reply he got.**

" **Give it some more time sweet heart, you will understand what I mean".** And with that Tom once again went silent. Harry was very upset and is face showed it.

As they left transfiguration with their mentors who had again come to pick them up, Ezra asked almost five times what had happened. He had just said that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed and did not say anything beyond that.

They were now walking to potions class and Harry was once again on Ezra's hip. Once they reached a more secluded place in the dungeons he was let down and walked with the group. He quietly walked along to the classroom and took a seat in the front next to Theo this time. The room was a dingy place, it was moist and cold. There were eyes and other parts of various animals mounted on the walls and in jars. Over all it was not a place Harry felt at home in.

Professor Snape walked in to the room with a bang causing all noise to cease at once. He like Professor McGonagall started by taking roll call. He finished with the Gryffindors first snearing away at them and then coming to the Slytherins. All was going well and then,

"Ah yes, Mr Potter, our new celebrity." He could hear Ron Weasley and a few others snigger. His attention however never left the Professor's. He had black eyes like endless tunnels. In no universe would they be classified as warm, but they were intelligent.

"Tell me, Mr Potter, what would we get if we added powdered root of asphodel into a diffusion of wormwood." The eyes now posed a challenge.

Harry wracked his brain, he knew this, lucius had mentioned it. And the it struck. " we get powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of living Death sir." He answered. Snape stared at him and folded his hands.

"Well Mr Potter, can you tell me what a bezoar is?" the challenge was back but this one was easy.

"Well Professor, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomuch of a goat. I believe it cures most poisons and is very handy to have." Snape had thawed a little now. Just then there was a little cough from the back that sounded suspiciously like _teache's pet_.

Snape immediatly zoomed in on that person. "Mr Finnegan, we are smart are we not. Well tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane." Now there was no challenge, just plain contempt.

Seamus Finnegan squirmed in his seat. "I do not know Sir. But Hermione does, why not ask her." He squeaked. Wrong thing to do.

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr Finnegan, for your cheek and innability to read a book."

And then those eyes were back, honed in on Harry. "Well, Mr Potter care to answer the question?"

"yes Professor, they are both the same plant also known as aconite. It is used in the potion Wolfsbane made for werewolves." Those coal eyes thawed just a little more.

"Very Good Mr Potter, ten points to Slytherin." The Professor then turned away and went on to put the instructions up on the board and asked them to attempt to brew a simple boild cure. Harry was very hyappy, he had answered all the questions that were posed to him and he hd earned points. That makes it two classes now.

He was determined to keep this streak up, especially when as soon as Snape turned away, both Draco and Blaise leaned over to kiss both his cheeks simultaniously. It was very quick but he appreciated it any way. This caused the Gryffindors to jeer and Granger to make a noise of jelousy. As a result none of their potions turned out right.

The rest of the class progressed smoothly, not many shenanigans, the Professor was swooping up and down causing almost everyone to lose their nerves, but once they got used to it it was not so bad. They bottled their completed potions up and placed it on the table at the end of the lesson.

They walked out of the classroom in high spirits. As of this morning Slytherin was leading in points and they were very pleased with themselves. The rest of the day progressed smoothly, no downers for anyone. They had only herbology and charms and a free hour after lunch.

Lunch had been a merry affair, the first years had a good welcome because of the points they had recieved that morning. Ezra puffed his chest out like he had been the one to do all the work but amour had hit him on the head and told him to knock it off. This caused a round of laughter around the table and set a merry mood for everyone.

Following that herbology had been simple and uneventful as they had it with the Ravenclaws. They potted a rose plants and learned good watering cycles. Following that they had charms and while that had been uneventful it had been amusing. Ron had belittled Hermione, for being a know-it -all. This would come back to bite him in the arse one day bt for now, let it just be funny.

 **sorry about the wait, my beta went silent on me. I tried to edit as best as possible, I hope it turned out okay.**

 **thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

The last week had been eventful, Harry had a good time understanding what was happening and adjusting to everything around him. He had made friends with all of his year mates and got along great with his mentor. All of them did.

Today would be his first defence class and first flying lesson. He was looking forward to both, but if he was being honest he was looking forward to defence more than flying. Professor Quirrel had been giving him side long glances when he thought that Harry was not looking. Somehow he did not mind the attention from his Professor. Normally the attention would rub him the wrong way but he did not mind this time and it was surprising.

They were currently sitting in breakfast and their first hour was defence after that they had charms, transfiguration and two other classes before they had flying. Harry was happily eating porrige with a ton of fruits on it and gulping down a glass of milk along with it.

"Bear slow down, why are you eating so fast." Ezra having picked up the nickname from Draco insisted on calling him that, and he was now poking him waiting for a response. Harry looked up and giggled at him before going back to his food.

Just then the owls swept in with the morning newspaper and post. The Malfoy family owl swooped down with the post for the boys and settled next to Draco. Both the boys began petting the bird immediatly and Harry held out a rashon of bacon. The owl hooted importantly and ate before sticking its leg out so that they could untie the envelopes. The bird then gave one last hoot and flew away.

There were two letters in Draco's hand, one for each of the boys. Harry had written to them to tell them about his week so far and he was sure that Draco had done the same. This must be the response.

He put down his spoon and opened his letter. It congragulated him on being sorted into Slytherin and praised him for the number of points he scored. Other than that it was just instructions to stay out of trouble and not jump into danger. Harry treasured it anyway.

Just then the paper owls swooped down and dropped one in front of Ezra. He pulled the paper free and paid the bird and watched it fly of. Harry lost interest after that and went back to talking with Theo about the assignment they had recieved for charms. Just then there was a collective gasp around the hall and it caught his attention again.

"There was a break in at Gringotts." This caught everyones attention. Amour took it from his boyfriend and continued reading.

"Investigations continue into the breakout in Gringotts on thirty first july, this is believed to be the work of Dark Witches and Wizards unknown. The goblins insist that nothing was taken, and that the vault was emptied earlier the very same day." He let his voice trail out after that when they began speaking of the earlier breakins that Gringotts faced.

"Very curious don't you think?" draco piped up.

"What do you mean Draco?" Amour asked curiously.

"Nobody ever breaks in to Gringotts, not if they are sane in the very least. Everyone knows that of you are caught the punishment is death. So why would someone break into a vault. What was so special in there." Draco rambled on. The company nodded,

"But what about that is curious?" Harry questioned. None of the above things seemed enough to warrent Draco's curiosity.

"Think about it, someone breaks into Gringotts and the same year Dumbledore announces for us to not go near the third floor corridor. He never does that and my father does not know anything about it which makes me even more curious. There are so many _coincedences_ this year, it makes one wonder."

The Slytherins who had been listening in on their conversation all nodded their heads. It was curious indeed. Well there was no point dwelling on it so Harry changed the topic to their defence class, it was a double hour that they had first thing Friday morning. Harry was looking forward to the class.

Soon after breakfast was over and the group of first years with their ever present guides walked their way to the defence class on the second floor. They were there before the other houses and so got to choose their seating. Harry sat next to Daphne today and Draco and Blaise sat behind him together. The rest of their group settled around them. There was still fifteen minutes for class to start so the group of first years found different ways to amuse themselves.

Daphne was in deep conversation with Tracy about the latest fashion that had come out, Theo and Draco were talking about quidditch and Blaise was playing with Harry's hair whil Harry tried his best to get him to stop. He did not actually mind so he was doing a pretty poor job.

Just as Blaise unravelled his braid by yanking his band off the bell rang and their teacher, Professor Quirrel, walked in. He was a man in his early forties with a large turban on his head, he was a rather plain looking man and he smelled stongly of garlic. Harry did not know what to make of him.

He began roll call and Harry lost faith, the man stuttered and stumbled so much, it was annoying and difficult. He even tripped over his own feet when he went to put the roll call list back on his table, now that seemed a little off to Harry, but he could not quite put his finger on it.

"Good morning class, wecome to Defence Against the Dark Arts." He stuttered. Su Li from Ravenclaw put her hand up.

"Yes Ms Li, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Professor, what exactly is the Dark Arts and how is it different to Light Magic?" the Professor nodded his head and turned back to the rest of the class, "Well anyone want to answer that question?"

Hermione Granger thrust her hand into the air and waved it like she was having a seisure. "Yes Ms Granger?"

"Professor, Dark Magic or Black Magic has traditionally reffers to the use of power for selfish purposes. With respect to the to the left hand path and rigth hand path dichotomy, Dark Magic is the malicious, left hand couterpart of benevolent Light Magic." She finished proudly.

Professor Quirrel looked at her for a moment and almost everyone caught the the look on his face before it dissapeared, he turned to the rest of the class, "Any other opinions?"

Harry and Draco put their hands in the air, "Mr Malfoy, Dark magic and Mr Potter, Light Magic." He said pointing of,

"Sir, Dark Magic is in broad definition magic fueled by emotion and intent. It is comparitivly easier to perform Wandlessly and Wordlessly that Light Magic but at the same time this branch of magic is more difficult to master." Draco answered and turned to Harry

"Light Magic on the other hand is not fueled by emotions but rather by how powerful the wizard o witch is. It is very difficult to perform without a wand and even more to do so without words." He answered.

The Professor nodded, "Ms Granger you gave me the standered ministry definition, so now I would like you to tell me why Light Magic is benevolent and why Dark Magic is evil. In addition to that please tell me what dichotomy is." He asked, Harry could feel Daphne next to him trying to stiffle her laughter. It seemed most of the class was doing the same.

"I don't know Professor" it seemed to physically hurt her to say that.

The Professor shook his head at her and spoke, "Anyone else with to answer my question, "yes Mr Nott"

"Sir I know what dichotomy is, but I too do not know why Dark magic is classified as evil" the professor just nodded at him to continue, "dichotomy is the comparison of two polar opposite ideas or thoughts."

"Wonderful, five points to Ravenclaw for a good question and ten points to Slytherin for good answers. Ms Granger in future if you give me an answer without knowing the meaning of what you are saying I will reduce points." He gave her a stern look which had her bristling and continued with his lecture.

"Why is Dark Magic classified as evil, now that is a good question. As Mr Malfoy pointed out, Dark Magic is magic fuelled by emotions and so very difficult to master, therefore many of the populus are unable to do it. And we already know that when one does not understand, they begin to fear and that is what happened in the case of Dark Magic." He began. "This is why Light Magic is so popular, to cast it all you require is the right amount of power and the correct wand movements."

"Professor, is there any maliciousness or benevolence involved then or is it bigotary?"

"Ms Parkinson, good question. Now it cannot be said as complete bigotary, there are certain spells and rituals that can be used for malicious purposes and there were some craeted for the same. Now at the same time there are spell created for benevolence. Anyone, wish to give me examples of any?"

"For benevolent spells, Professor, wouldn't any healing spell be considered only benevolent?"

"Very good, Mr Thomas, yes any healing spell is benevolent. Now malicious, Ms Abbot?" he called the girl with her hand in the air.

"The unforgivable curses?" the Professor smirked at that, "Let us not get into unforgivables now, think of something else."

"The bone breaking curse Professor or the innard melting curse? Both were designed with the aim of causing pain."

"Yes Mr Zabini very good."

Just then the bell rang singnaling the end of the hour.

"Well that will be all for this class, I would like for you all to think over what we have learned today and write me a small half foot essay on the differences between benevolent magic and Light Magic and similarly between Dark and Malicious magic. Thank you." The Professor dismissed them with a wave and dissapeared back into his rooms.

The class packed up and left to go dump their things in the common room. The Gryffindors and Slytherins would be having flying lessons after this, so after Harry dumped his bag he had Ezra cast a warming charm on him and Draco as it was a little cold that day and the group headded out.

They arrived at the pitch before the Gryffindors and so they got first choice of brooms. They all headed immediatly for the newer looking more stable brooms. It looked like Hogwarts had not updated their brooms in nearly a century they looked so bad.

"Hey Draco do you think Uncle Lucius will have the brooms changed if either you or Harry scratch your arms?" Pansy asked. It was seriously no secret how protective Lucius Malfoy was.

"I do not know Pans, it is just for today, we will never touch them again and besides we are not going to get hurt." Draco replied. Pansy just shook her head.

"So sure of that?" she asked pointing at the approaching Gryffindors with a pissed of Weasley up and center. "Ugh the Mudblood is here she groaned when she saw the girl strutting along. The people who saw what she was looking at grimaced along with Draco.

"What is a mudblood?" came one innocent voice.

"Harry a mudblood is a derogatory word for those born of muggle blood. It is not exactly used in polite society but when in closed circles it is commonly used." Harry nodded in undersatnding when Blaise explained.

"But it does not apply to every muggleborn though" Draco interjected. Harry looked at him confused and so Draco elaborated. "Your mother for one, she was a new blood, as in she accepted magic for what it was and did not try to enforce muggle ideas on the magicals. She accepted that she was the one part of a new world and that she must adapt to them not the other way around."

Harry still looked a little confused so Theo piped up "In other words she was the opposite of Granger, while Granger tries to convince the teachers to accept pen work and complain about how the wizarding world is so backward your mother accepted it as one of the quirky charms of her new home." Harry now got it and gave him a sweet smile to thank him.

By then the Gryffindors had arrived and their instructor showed up to teach them to fly.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch" they replied in chorus.

She turned and assesed her new batch, everyone in green seemed to know what they were doing, all the muggle ones and the half bloods from the muggle world were from the red section. Huh she could handle that. The slytherins usually took care of themselves.

"Everyone step over to the left side of your broomstick and say 'up'."

The class did just that, as she had expected the Slytherin brooms raised immedaitly with an exeption of Crabbe who got it on the second attempt. She then turned to the Gryffindors, some had it in their hands others were finding it hard. She went around helping and finally in the end they all got it. The last one had been Ms Granger, it just refused to budge to the point were Hooch had to check if the broom was okay. But they got there in the end.

"Now when you have firm grip of your broom I want you to mount it. Then I want you to kick of the ground hard, hover for a moment and touch back down." She had just finished giving out instructions and Longbottom messed up. He somehow got into the air and had begun flying.

Everyone was yelling for him to get down but to no avail, she watched as he circled around her and flew high up. He circled a chimmney stack and flew past a tower, his robes got snagged and he fell from that hight.

Hooch rushed for him, luckily he only had a broken wrist nothing else. "I want everyone to stay on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, if I see anyone in the air they will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She glared at them for good measure and marched Longbottom off.

Well everything would have been fine but the crazy Mudblood could not keep her mouth shut could she. " That was by far the most stupid thing I have seen" Harry heard Pansy snort behind him. " That was very irresponsible of him, the instructor was telling us not to fly around and he did the exact opposite.." she did not get to finish her tirade as the Weasley opened his mouth.

Harry half expected Draco to just up and walk when that happened, "Hey look at that, the dweeb dropped his little remeberall." Weasley was holding a glass ball in his hand. It seemed very unimpressive to Harry but Weasley was clearly happy. "I think I will leave it on the roof for him to find."

And just like that the crazy Weasley got on his broom and started hovering. This was a bit much for Harry "Give it here Weasley." Ron startled at the noise from behind him and he was not the only one. Even the Slytherins were surprised at the noise from the quietest of them.

"No if you want it come get it." And he flew of. Harry took this as a challenge even though there was the little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Lucius he did it anyway. He picked up his broom and followed him.

Weasley seeing he was being followed gave him a wicked look and tossed the ball behind Harry. The Slytherin being afraid that it would smash flipped his broom and followed after. He flew fast and just caught the ball before it smashed into a wall. He did a little flip to stop and came down. He did not notice the twin chesire cat grins that followed him from McGonagal's office where they were being ripped apart.

He was greeted by his proud but very grumpy yearmates. They were not happy with his little stunt.

"What were you thinking?"

"I think the question should be 'was he thinking'."

"I am going to tell Professor Snape"

"Harry what the hell?"

"I am writing to Father" the last part came from a very upset Draco. Harry knew his freinds would not be happy but he was not expecting this response.

"I am sorry, I did not want Neville to loose something beacuse of Weasley, dont be mad." He came and hugged Draco around the neck and stood there with a puppy look on his face. Draco could not help it, he melted. "Fine, but I am telling Amour and Ezra and the next time you do something like this I will tell Father." Harry grinned happily and kissed him on his cheek.

" Hey were is our apology?" well the rest of the Slytherins get what they demand. So after issuing another apology to the group and giving Blaise a kiss as well, exept Blaise wanted his on the lips, he was forgiven.


End file.
